Love Me If You Dare
by Chococone53
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menerima ajakan Kyungsoo begitu saja hanya karena di iming-imingi dengan pria muda dan sexy, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia bahkan menangis karena perlakuan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan atasannya? Baekhyun akan benar-benar menyesali keputusannya pada malam itu, tapi sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur terjebak. ChanBaek EXO and others (Chapter 7 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating : T / General** **/ Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N :** **Ini adalah ff reupload dari ff ku sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama, kalau kalian merasa pernah membaca ff dengan jalan cerita yang sama dan hanya berbeda dari sudut pandangnya itu adalah ff aku yg aku reupload ini :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ingin mabuk.

Adalah perasaan yang langsung Baekhyun dapatkan saat kakinya telah melangkah masuk ke dalam bar anggur dengan ringan-nya.

Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sejak kecil menunggu dibalik meja bar yang sudah lumayan ramai. Baekhyun memang ingin mabuk hari ini tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang kesepian maka dari itu Baekhyun menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya.

"Minumlah perlahan-lahan Baekhyun, tidak akan ada orang yang berusaha merebut _wine_ itu dari tanganmu." tegur Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang terlihat terlalu lahap menenggak _wine_ kesekian yang telah ia telan malam itu.

Kyungsoo menuangkan kembali _wine_ kedalam gelas kosong berkaki panjang yang Baekhyun pegang diantara jari-jarinya. Saat ini sahabatnya itu telah minum hampir delapan gelas _wine_ sedangkan Kyungsoo masih belum juga menghabisi gelas pertamanya.

Kyungsoo bersikap layaknya sahabat sejati malam ini, Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya itu memang sengaja tidak terlalu menikmati _wine_ -nya, karna kalau ia sama mabuknya dengan Baekhyun, ia yakin mungkin keduanya akan terdampar diatas meja bar ini semalaman sampai pelayan di bar akan menelepon salah satu kerabat diantara mereka untuk mengangkut mereka berdua. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Toleransi alkohol Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak jauh berbeda, _sangatlah buruk_. Dunia akan hancur apabila mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk.

Maka dari itu saat Baekhyun melihat bayangan Kyungsoo yang samar-samar menjadi tiga, saat itulah Baekhyun yakin kalau ia sudah benar-benar mabuk dan ia bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Kyung- _ah_ , kau tahu pria tua bangka yang saat ini menjadi atasanku distasiun radio tempatku bekerja? Pria brengsek yang sudah memiliki empat orang anak itu benar-benar sialan!" maki Baekhyun sambil memukul meja bar dengan menghentak sehingga menimbulkan tatapan terganggu dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun sejujurnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan lakukan. Kalau dikehidupan nyata Baekhyun adalah sosok yang keras dan mandiri, maka di _'kehidupan mabuk'_ -nya Baekhyun akan menjadi liar dan tak terkendali. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Ya, aku tau pria tua bangka itu. Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja, bersiap untuk mendengarkan.

"Bajingan itu melecehkanku Kyung- _hiks_ -Kau tahu, ia bahkan tanpa malu menyentuh bokongku didepan para staff lain- _hiks_ -Dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa melawannya _-hiks-_."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, entah kenapa ia jadi tiba-tiba merasa amat sedih dan ingin menangis karna ucapannya sendiri, kalau saja bukan karena dirinya yang tengah mabuk, Baekhyun rasa ia tidak mungkin akan se- _cengeng_ ini apalagi menceritakan hal memalukan yang dialaminya sekalipun itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, kau harus melawannya, Baek."

"Aku tidak bisa Kyung- _ah_ , kau tahu untuk bisa sampai diposisi ini saja butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku. Kalau aku menentangnya lalu ia memecatku bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membayar sewa apartemen ku dan tidak akan ada tempat lain yang akan menerimaku bekerja."

Baekhyun berusaha menghapus jejak airmata yang masih tersisa disudut matanya, mulai sadar bahwa menangis ditempat umum seperti ini akan menjadi kenangan memalukan bagi dirinya saat akal sehatnya sudah kembali nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang lalu melamar diperusahaan tempatku bekerja? Aku dengar perusahaan kami sedang membutuhkan asisten produser yang baru. Aku akan bilang pada Chanyeol, ia pasti akan membantumu." Kyungsoo menyerahkan selembar tisu yang ia ambil dari atas meja bar yang mereka duduki.

Chanyeol? Ah, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, ia adalah kekasih tampan Kyungsoo. Seingat Baekhyun pekerjaannya adalah seorang kepala departemen produksi disebuah stasiun televisi swasta.

"Apa yang kau maksud stasiun televisi tempatmu dan kekasihmu bekerja itu? Ah, tidak tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak berkompeten dalam bidang pertelevisian Kyung."

Yang benar saja. Walaupun status Baekhyun saat ini adalah pegawai senior disalah satu stasiun radio lokal, kenyataannya pekerjaan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan asisten rumah tangga pada umumnya.

Sesekali memegang urusan administrasi, tiba-tiba membuat teh atau kopi untuk tamu, atau terkadang juga ia mengantarkan para tamu yang rata-rata anggota band lokal atau grup idol _rookie_ yang tengah mempromosikan album terbaru mereka ke ruang siaran dan membantu keperluan selama siaran berlangsung.

"Itu semua tidak ada bedanya Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama berada dalam bidang _broadcasting_ , pengalamanmu selama dua tahun bekerja distasiun radio sudah sangat cukup untuk mulai menjajal dunia pertelevisian." Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hei, lagipula apa kau tau.." lanjutnya sambil terus mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Para pria yang ada distasiun televisi rata-rata masih sangat muda dan sexy, kalau saja aku tidak memiliki Chanyeol mungkin aku sudah mengencani beberapa pria disana. Dan sekalipun kau dilecehkan oleh mereka kau tidak akan merasa keberatan bukan?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Lalu melayangkan tinju main-main sambil tertawa malu.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, besok akan aku kirimkan _resume_ ku padamu." ucapnya tanpa malu.

Baiklah ia benar-benar mabuk saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menerima ajakan Kyungsoo begitu saja hanya karena di iming-imingi dengan pria muda dan sexy, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia bahkan menangis karena perlakuan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan atasannya, _benar-benar bodoh_.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan iya," ledek Kyungsoo masih sambil tertawa-tawa mengabaikan kembali pandangan tidak suka orang-orang kearah kedua sahabat itu karena terlalu berisik.

Dan Baekhyun akan benar-benar menyesali keputusannya pada malam itu.

Karena seharusnya ia tidak pernah menerima tawaran Kyungsoo dan terjebak pada keputusannya sendiri.

Harusnya Baekhyun membiarkan saja dirinya dilecehkan oleh pria tua bangka itu daripada harus menjalani kehidupan yang lebih hina daripada sampah seperti ini.

Dan harusnya ada keharusan-keharusan lain yang akan menjadi alasan Baekhyun untuk menolak ajakan itu tapi ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melangkah mundur.

Ia sudah terlanjur terjebak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul Broadcasting Station_.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu nama stasiun televisi ternama tersebut. Tapi Park Chanyeol, selain ia adalah kekasih Kyungsoo yang bekerja disana Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hal lain tentang dirinya.

Dan kemarin pagi saat ia masih sibuk dengan beberapa kopi _sachet_ yang akan ia hidangkan untuk si tua bangka itu dan para tamunya, Chanyeol secara pribadi menelepon keponselnya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya yang sangat sexy. "Aku sudah menerima _resume_ -mu dari Kyungsoo pagi ini. Jadi apa kau bisa datang untuk _interview_ lusa nanti?"

"Lusa?" ulang Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ya, kalau bisa semakin cepat semakin baik."

Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak menyangka akan dipanggil _interview_ kerja secepat itu, mengingat untuk bisa mendapatkan pekerjaannya saat ini saja Baekhyun harus melewati sepuluh kali kegagalan. Mungkin pengaruh dari Kyungsoo yang menyerahkan _resume_ -nya kemarin sangatlah besar sehingga membuat segalanya menjadi terlihat lebih mudah.

Dan pagi ini Baekhyun telah memandangi setelah jas formal yang ia miliki didalam lemari, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih santai, mengingat _interview_ yang diminta Chanyeol hari ini bukanlah _interview_ formal seperti pada umumnya saat perusahaan akan menerima pegawai baru.

Jadi Baekhyun memilih memakai celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam, atasan kemeja putih gading yang kedua kancing atasnya ia biarkan terbuka dan _sneakers_ berwarna senada celananya.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya didepan lobby utama, ia membawa sahabatnya itu kelantai lima dimana ruangan milik Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam saat Kyungsoo mencoba mengetuk pintu kaca sebuah ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Masuk," seru suara seseorang yang berada dibalik ruangan.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai masuk kedalam lalu kembali menutup pintunya setelah berbisik _'fighting'_ sambil mengepalkan jemarinya memberi semangat.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo meninggalkannya padahal Baekhyun kira Kyungsoo akan menemaninya selama _interview_.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tegur Chanyeol yang saat ini berada dibalik meja kerjanya ditengah ruangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, entah mengapa Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangat berbeda dari Chanyeol yang pernah ia temui beberapa kali dulu.

Ia yang seolah tengah menunjukkan sisi maskulin seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru _navy_ dengan lengannya panjangnya yang ia gulung sampai ke siku dan rambut hitamnya yang ia tata kebelakang kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terpesona untuk beberapa saat.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol dalam mode yang sedang bekerja seperti ini. Beberapa kali bertemu, Baekhyun selalu melihat Chanyeol menggenakan setelan jas mahal dan dasi panjangnya. Formal dan berwibawa.

Berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya saat ini yang lebih ke santai dan... sexy?

"Duduklah disofa itu," Chanyeol menunjuk pada sofa dihadapannya, menyadarkan Baekhyun dan dengan segera mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol telah bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk disofa kulit yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun dengan segera mengikuti Chanyeol duduk diatas sofa. Jujur saja saat ini ia tengah malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sempat terpesona pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Dalam hitungan menit suasana berubah nyaman, akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui mengapa saat ditelepon kemarin Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa _interview_ hari ini tidaklah terlalu formal, karna Chanyeol sangat mengerti bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana.

Keduanya telah larut dalam pembicaraan soal pekerjaan, ia menjelaskan situasi mengapa Baekhyun dipanggil secepat ini adalah karena seseorang yang bekerja pada posisi ini sebelumnya telah mengundurkan diri karena sedang hamil, sehingga saat ini perusahaan itu sangat membutuhkan seorang pengganti untuk posisi tersebut secepatnya.

Dan katanya Baekhyun datang disaat yang tepat, pengalamannya yang bekerja pada stasiun radio lokal sangat berpengaruh dalam perekrutan ini.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merasa lega untuk alasan bahwa ia di _interview_ hari ini adalah karena pengalaman kerjanya yang memenuhi syarat tidak sepenuhnya karna pengaruh dari Kyungsoo yang menawarinya pekerjaan ini.

"Asisten produser sebelumnya sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun bersamaku, dan bakatnya itu memang luar biasa. Aku sejujurnya sangat menyayangkan bahwa ia harus keluar dari pekerjaan ini, tapi karena ia adalah seorang wanita dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi karena kehamilannya itu. Bisa-bisa aku dipenjarakan oleh suaminya karena menahan istri orang disini." ungkapnya sambil tertawa karna gurauannya barusan.

"Jadi kau mempekerjakan ku karena aku adalah seorang pria lajang yang tidak akan hamil dalam waktu dekat, begitu?"

 _Mulut sialan ini._

Baekhyun nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri karena baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan, bagaimana bisa ia berucap seperti itu pada calon atasannya dalam proses _interview_ untuk pekerjaanya.

Baekhyun terlalu terbawa suasana santai saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Salahkan pria itu yang duluan memulai semua perbincangan ini menjadi seperti obrolan antar teman yang sudah lama saling mengenal.

Baekhyun dapat melihat saat Chanyeol menatap matanya dengan lekat cukup lama, _bahkan terlalu lama._ Baekhyun-lah yang membuang pandangannya terlebih dahulu untuk menghindar. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara.

Apa ia baru saja menyinggung perasaanya? Bagaimana kalau karena ucapannya barusan membuat ia gagal dalam mendapatkan pekerjaan ini? Apa ia harus kembali melayani pria tua bangka mesum ditempatnya bekerja dulu?

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, sepertinya ia dapat melihat kegugupan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, entahlah atau dia tengah menertawai Baekhyun karena ucapan bodohnya barusan.

"Hari ini aku akan memberikan kontrak padamu untuk enam bulan masa percobaan, kalau ternyata kami cocok denganmu dan kau juga ingin tetap bekerja disini setelah masa itu habis, kita bisa melanjutkan kontraknya menjadi tiga tahun dan itu artinya kau akan resmi menjadi pegawai tetap kami. Kesempatan selalu terbuka luas untuk orang-orang yang bekerja keras disini, Baekhyun- _ssi_ " ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum puas, ia sepertinya tampak menikmati obrolan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi aku diterima?" seru Baekhyun dengan tampangnya yang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh dimata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, kau diterima Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Datanglah pukul delapan ke studio lima, aku akan berada disana untuk menemuimu." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan mengajak Baekhyun berjabat tangan.

Baekhyun membalas senyumannya, tidak lagi merasakan kecanggungan diantara keduanya saat tangan besar Chanyeol telah bertaut dengan tangan kecilnya.

Telepon kabel yang berada diatas meja kerja Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan bahwa keduanya harus segera menyudahi saling berjabat tangan yang sudah terasa agak terlalu lama itu agar Chanyeol dapat segera mengangkat teleponnya.

Pertemuan hari itu berakhir setelah Baekhyun pamit pergi dan berjanji untuk tidak akan terlambat besok yang langsung dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang tampan.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil masih terus tersenyum aneh saat melewati lorong ruangan Chanyeol menuju pintu lift.

Tanpa ia sadari pintu lift telah terbuka, dan sosok bertubuh kecil dengan mata besar yang sudah ada terlebih dulu didalam lift itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah selesai _interview_? Bagaimana apakah Chanyeol menyusahkanmu? Kau diterima kan?"

Beakhyun segera menghentikan senyum anehnya sebelum Kyungsoo, sosok yang sudah terlebih dulu didalam lift itu menyadarinya, termasuk juga dengan pikiran-pikiran konyol yang sedari tadi berada didalam kepalanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun telah melupakan sebuah kenyataan penting hari itu.

Kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja memikirkan betapa tampan dan baiknya kekasih Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai pekerjaan barunya ini. Berpindah dari stasiun radio ke stasiun televisi tidaklah sesulit yang ia bayangkan diawal.

Memang Baekhyun harus mulai belajar semuanya dari bawah karena walau bagaimanapun cara kerja stasiun radio dan televisi pasti sangatlah berbeda, tapi karena Baekhyun sudah mengetahui basic dari bidang penyiaran dan bekerja sama dengan rekan-rekan di tim nya yang sudah berpengalaman selama bertahun-tahun serta eksekutif produser yang sangat baik dan ramah, Baekhyun bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat di lingkungan tempat kerjanya yang baru.

Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi melihat Chanyeol diperusahaan, ia hanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Itupun hanya sebentar karena setelah Chanyeol _'menyerahkan'_ dirinya pada Junmyeon yang menjabat sebagai eksekutif produser sekaligus sebagai atasannya secara langsung, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun disini tidak begitu sulit, hanya rapat diskusi kegiatan dengan anggota tim setiap pagi, memeriksa jadwa penyiaran, mengarahkan para staff produksi, sesekali ikut makan siang bersama dengan para investor menemani Junmyeon, dan yang pasti tidak ada lagi membuat kopi atau teh untuk para tamu, sudah ada _room office_ yang bertugas untuk melakukannya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau sudah seminggu bekerja disini kan? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau yg mentraktir kami minum-minum untuk merayakannya?" kata Luhan, kepala penulis di tim-nya yang sangat menyukai pesta dari balik meja kerja yang berada didepan Baekhyun.

Walaupun jabatannya terbilang lumayan tinggi di tim ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin merasa hebat akan hal itu.

Lagipula tidak ada yg mempertanyakan mengapa Baekhyun _'si_ _-_ _anak_ _-_ _baru'_ bisa langsung menduduki kursi asisten produser dengan hanya mengandalkan pengalamannya bekerja di stasiun radio selama dua tahun.

Anggota tim dimana Baekhyun ditempatkan terdiri dari orang-orang dewasa yang berfikiran terbuka, bagi mereka tidak ada yang salah sekalipun _'anak_ _-_ _baru'_ itu menduduki kursi direktur, asalkan seseorang itu memang benar-benar berkompeten dalam pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya pada jabatan yang ia terima dari Chanyeol tersebut, ia bekerja keras dengan segala kemampuannya dan tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuan dari Junmyeon untuk menunjukkan kalau ia pantas.

Setelah seminggu bekerja, Baekhyun dikenal sebagai sosok yang tegas dan perhatian pada anggota tim-nya. Tapi meski seramah apapun Baekhyun, ia juga menekankan batasan-batasan tertentu pada mereka.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering bergaul dengan anggota tim-nya dengan tujuan untuk mengakrabkan diri, berteman baik diluar urusan pekerjaan tetapi profesional saat berada didalam lingkungan kerja.

Dan Luhan adalah salah satu dari anggota di tim-nya yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat menarik. Jiwa muda-nya yang sedang menggebu-gebu membawa Baekhyun pada pergaulan modern khas pria lajang yang ada di kota Seoul.

Setiap malam sepanjang minggu ini Baekhyun selalu ke bar bersama dengannya, mengobrol selama berjam-jam lamanya untuk kemudian makan malam direstoran terdekat. Sesekali Luhan mengenalkan Baekhyun pada teman-teman yang dikenalnya saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan atau bertemu.

Meski melelahkan banyak manfaat yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari berteman baik dengan Luhan. Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya hanya dalam hitungan hari. Ditambah jauh lebih menyenangkan pergi keluar bersama Luhan daripada pulang ke apartemen yang kosong dan minum bir sendirian menurut Baekhyun.

Ajakan Luhan untuk merayakan genap seminggu ia bekerja dengan tim barunya pada malam ini pun, dengan senang hati Baekhyun terima.

Hiitung-hitung sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada anggoga tim-nya karena telah menyambut kehadiran Baekhyun dengan baik dan juga telah membuat minggu pertamanya bekerja disini terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Hari ini Jumat malam, Baekhyun bersama dengan Luhan dan keempat anggota tim lainnya mutuskan untuk pergi ke bar anggur yang dekat dengan kantor.

Mereka memulai dengan duduk-duduk di depan meja bar yang sama, beberapa dari anggota tim-nya sudah terlihat tengah menghisap rokok dan berbincang santai entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _Red wine_ sudah terhidang didepan mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memesan satu botol _white wine_ pada salah seorang bartender untuk ia nikmati bersama dengan Luhan sambil berbincang.

"Aku tidak ingin mabuk duluan, kenapa harus aku yang kalah terus sih?" gerutu Sehun, penulis junior yang juga merangkap sebagai _tangan_ _-_ _kanan_ Luhan dikantor.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya Oh Sehun, karena itulah perjanjiannya." seru Minseok, asisten penulis di tim-nya sambil menyerahkan segelas _wine_ yang ada ditangannya.

Sehun cemberut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menenggak habis _wine_ tersebut dengan dahinya yang mengkerut kesal, diikuti oleh tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada Luhan setelah meneguk kembali _wine_ digelasnya.

"Permainan bodoh itu lagi." jawab Luhan malas. "Mereka selalu memainkan permainan kekanakan itu setiap kali minum-minum. _Truth or Dare_. Aku sampai bosan saat berkumpul dengan mereka, karena mereka selalu memainkannya."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti permainan itu jadi ia mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu menuangkan kembali _wine_ ke gelasnya yang kosong. Tidak apa-apa mabuk malam ini, toh besok ia libur dari pekerjaannya jadi ia bisa tidur seharian diapartemennya.

"Oh, bukankah itu Tuan Park? Kepala departemen?" Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai manager produksi di tim Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap anggota tim-nya yang lain secara bergantian mencoba memastikan.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena biasanya orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah orang kantor yang tidak ia kenal. Jadi Baekhyun masih terus melanjutkan acara minummya dengan Luhan.

"Untuk apa seorang Park Chanyeol sendirian kesini? Apa ia bersama dengan Manager Do?" bisik Yixing anggota tim-nya yang lain.

Park Chanyeol?

Oh, bukankah yang mereka maksud itu adalah Park Chanyeol? Kekasih Do Kyungsoo sahabatnya?

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Disana sudah ada seorang pria tinggi bertubuh tegap yang memakai setelan jas-nya yang rapi lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah serta sepatu _pantofel_ mengkilat yang menambah kesan manly pada sosoknya. Memang setelan yang dipakainya agak terlalu formal untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa yang datang ke bar anggur seorang diri. Tapi tetap saja mempesona.

"Park Chanyeol? Kenapa? Kau tertarik pada pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu Byun Baekhyun?" perkataan Luhan barusan berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

Bodoh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa memerah hanya karena ucapan Luhan yang tidak ada maksud lain selain untuk meledek dirinya dengan obyek kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Tapi memang sebenarnya dikantor tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Baekhyun bersahabat dari kecil dengan Kyungsoo, lagipula walaupun meraka berada dalam satu perusahaan yang sama, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengan sengaja atau tanpa sengaja karena memang ruangan mereka yang berbeda.

Luhan tertawa tergelak menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang memerah lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok yang telah ia siapkan disela jarinya.

"Ia luar biasa mengairahkan, kan?" Luhan kembali menggoda.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya, aku dengar dari gosip yang beredar kalau hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu saat ini sedang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kau memiliki peluang Baekhyun." lanjutnya sambil tertawa senang.

Tidak baik?

Tidak mungkin, kalau memang hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak baik, Kyungsoo pasti sudah akan menceritakannya terlebih dulu pada Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyun pasti kupingmu panas kan saat ini?" bisik Luhan sambil mengangkat alisnya dan terus menatap kearah belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh mengikuti kemana arah mata Luhan dan pandangan matanya langsung bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang telah duduk disalah satu meja bar dibelakangnya.

Hingga beberapa detik saat mata keduanya bertemu, dan Chanyeol dengan lancangnya justru malah tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris meleleh saat ini dikursi yang ia duduki karena tatapan tajam dan juga senyum mempesona yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Tidak. Jangan. Kenapa Chanyeol saat ini seolah tengah berusaha memancarkan daya tarik seksual-nya pada Baekhyun, sahabat dari kekasihnya sendiri.

 _Tidak. Itu hanya imajinasi Baekhyun sendiri saja, kan?_

Persetan dengan benar atau tidaknya gosip yang beredar di kantor, itu sepenuhnya bukan urusan Baekhyun tapi yang jelas Chanyeol tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada dirinya atau juga pada siapapun.

 _Itu tidak boleh, jelas-jelas tidak boleh._

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan tim kalian? Rasanya agak canggung kalau harus minum _wine_ sendirian di hari seperti ini." Chanyeol menarik kursi kosong yang berada disebelah Baekhyun lalu memberikan senyum bersahabatnya kepada anggota tim Baekhyun yang lain.

"Oh tentu, Tuan Park. Kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu untuk ikut bergabung. Kebetulan hari ini kami sedang merayakan kehadiran anggota tim kami yg baru, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Luhan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, ia telah menyerahkan gelas kosong kehadapan Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

 _'Tidak boleh, tentu saja tidak boleh Park Chanyeol_ _. Kau tidak boleh bergabung karna saat ini aku sudah setengah mabuk dan dikuasai alkohol. Aku tidak memiliki pertahanan untuk menghalau perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan tiap kali berhadapan denganmu._ _'_ harusnya itu yang Baekhyun teriakkan padanya.

Tapi semuanya telah terlambat karena Luhan telah menuangkan _wine_ pada gelas Chanyeol dan mereka langsung saling bersulang bersama dengan yang lainnya, termasuk juga dengan Baekhyun.

 **\- To Be Countinued –**

* * *

 **Maaf bukannya update yang masih gantung malah reupload ff ini hehe**

 **Ini aku reupload karna buntu pas mau nulis kelanjutannya karna sudut pandangnya dari satu sisi dan ternyata aku belum bisa nulis dari sudut pandang orang pertama aja hehe maaf**

 **Ini aku ubah sudut pandangnya aja dan ada beberapa kata yang aku coba benerin supaya bisa lebih dimengerti, selebihnya untuk jalan cerita dan tujuan awalnya tetep sama**

 **I Did It For Love masih diedit sana sini, supaya bisa lebih ringkas dan cepet kelar jadi yang nungguin ff itu sabar dulu aja yaa pasti bakal diselesaiin kok ^^**

 **See you soon ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating : M / General** **/ Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N :** **Ini adalah ff reupload dari ff ku sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama, kalau kalian merasa pernah membaca ff dengan jalan cerita yang sama dan hanya berbeda dari sudut pandangnya itu adalah ff aku yg aku reupload ini :)**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Tuan Park, perkenalkan dia adalah asisten produser kami yang baru, Byun Baekhyun." sapa Luhan yang berada disamping Baekhyun dengan senyum _sok_ - _ramah_ nya yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol membalas senyum Luhan dengan tidak kalah ramahnya. "Aku sudah mengenalnya, Luhan, karna aku yang merekrutnya secara pribadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tim Junmyeon karena aku tahu posisi itu sedang sangat dibutuhkan saat ini, benar begitu Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang berada disamping kirinya dan juga Chanyeol yang berada disamping kanannya secara bergantian, berada ditengah kedua orang ini membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat terintimidasi.

"Ah, ya. Kami sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya." sahut Baekhyun, lalu meraih gelasnya yang sedari tadi ia abaikan dan menenguk isinya sampai habis.

"Oh benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, karna malam ini Baekhyun yang akan mentraktir kami semua, anda bisa memesan apapun disini, Tuan Park." kata Luhan masih dengan nada suara yang sama, dan Baekhyun sungguh sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Luhan itu.

"Bisakah saat diluar kantor kau panggil saja aku Chanyeol, Luhan _-ssi_? dan itu juga berlaku untuk kalian semua. Aku jadi merasa tidak dekat dengan bawahan-ku sendiri kalau kalian memanggilku dengan panggilan yang formal seperti itu, apalagi saat berada ditempat seperti ini."

"Oh tentu Chanyeol- _ssi_ , dengan senang hati." Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan diujung meja yang tiba-tiba menjawab dengan bersemangat, ia telah menukar tempat duduknya sehingga dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Matanya yang berbinar dengan sorot mata tertarik menunjukkan keantusiasannya pada sosok tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa pesona seorang Park Chanyeol akan sehebat itu, mengingat Minseok yang jelas-jelas sedang berpacaran dengan Jongdae saja berani untuk bertingkah seperti itu dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

 _Well, walau harus ia akui memang pesona dari pria itu juga berhasil menarik perhatiannya._

"Jadi Tuan Park.. _ah tidak_ , maksudku Chanyeol- _ssi_ , Kau datang sendiri? Dimana Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk sedikit berbasa-basi pada Chanyeol, mengingat teman-temannya yang lain sudah mulai sibuk sendiri-sendiri dan menyisakan kecanggungan diantara ia dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, Kyungsoo.."

Sejenak Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya yang mengantung, tapi setelah beberapa saat menunggu Chanyeol tidak juga menunjukkan reaksi apapun, malah sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan hal lain daripada memikirkan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karna teguran tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. "Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku bicara padamu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang sedang menganggu pikiranku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa permasalahannya tapi mendengar Chanyeol berbicara agak sedikit kacau sambil menghela nafas pelan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _'_ _Atau mungkin kabar yang Luhan katakan tadi benar, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sedang memiliki masalah dengan Kyungsoo.'_

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu? Aku dengar _red wine_ yang mereka sediakan disini cukup enak." tawar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Benarkah? Aku baru pertama kali ketempat ini jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu seperti yang kau sarankan, Baekhyun- _ssi_ _._ " ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun merasa lega melihatnya, karna raut wajah Chanyeol mulai kembali berubah menyenangkan seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat, seperti saat keduanya mengobrol santai diruangan Chanyeol waktu itu.

Gelas-gelas yang selalu terisi _wine_ itu menemani obrolan ringan yang mulai mengalir santai diantara keduanya. Beberapa kali candaan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin nyaman dengan sosok pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri perasaan aneh itu selalu dihalau Baekhyun dengan pemikiran kalau saat ini ia hanya sebatas sedang menghibur kekasih dari sahabat-nya itu yang seperti sedang memiliki sebuah masalah.

Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang salah menurut Baekhyun, _karna dirinya hanya tengah bersikap ramah_.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan mentraktir anggota tim-nya untuk melanjutkan _'babak kedua'_ acara penyambutan-nya di sebuah klub malam yang terletak tidak jauh dari bar anggur yang mereka singgahi tadi.

Ia tidak bisa menolak karna Chanyeol juga menjadikan alasan untuk merayakan penyambutan Baekhyun bergabung dengan tim-nya saat ini, karna bagaimana bisa ia menolak sebuah acara penyambutan kalau ternyata dirinya sendirilah yang menjadi tokoh utamanya.

Maka disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, di sebuah klub malam yang ramai dan penuh sesak dengan sekelompok orang-orang seperti kami, rekan kerja yang ingin melepas lelah setelah sepanjang minggu bekerja.

Minum alkohol sambil menari bebas diatas lantai dansa yang berada ditengah ruangan dengan iringan _electronic dance music_ yang bergema kencang kesetiap sudut ruangan adalah tujuan utama yang mereka pikirkan saat mendatangi tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya diantar menuju meja dibagian belakang yang masih kosong oleh seorang pelayan.

Disaat yang lain sudah duduk dikursinya masing-masing, Baekhyun masih berdiri canggung didekat meja, karena satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong hanya berada disamping Chanyeol.

Sedangkan saat dalam perjalanan tadi, Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk mulai menjaga jaraknya dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah merasa mulai mabuk akan sulit untuk berpikir jernih dan mengontrol tingkah lakunya yang bisa berbuat semaunya saja.

Jadi untuk mencari aman Baekhyun harus jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko lalu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat nama baiknya dan sahabatnya menjadi buruk.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang tengah merangkulnya dengan mesra disisi lain sebelah Chanyeol, dan Minseok hanya bisa pasrah saat ia sudah ditarik menjauh dari Chanyeol oleh Jongdae menuju kursi diseberangnya.

Sedangkan Yixing, entahlah, sejak masuk kedalam klub malam itu Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya dimana pun. Mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah asik menari ditengah lantai dansa bergabung dengan lautan manusia lainnya.

"Duduklah," tegur Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun menuju kursi kosong yang tersisa disampingnya.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan saat Chanyeol menariknya dan ia hanya bisa menurut begitu saja seperti anjing yang tengah diperintah oleh tuannya.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain._

"Jadi kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang tadi mengantar mereka dengan senyuman ramahnya.

" _Tequila!_ " serempak Sehun dan Luhan menyahut sambil sama-sama tertawa, keduanya sebenarnya telah mabuk sejak saat mereka masih berada di bar anggur tadi, tapi keduanya tidak akan rela menolak ajakan bersenang-senang yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol, _apalagi gratis_.

"Pilihan yang tepat!" seru si pelayan lalu mulai mencatat di _note_ yang ia bawa dan pergi menuju meja bar untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya dan memesan minuman lain tapi karena suara musik yang terlalu kencang dan si pelayan yang sudah berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak ingin minum _tequila_ disaat seperti ini. Ia sudah merasa cukup mabuk walaupun tidak separah Luhan dan Sehun karena _wine_ yang ia minum tadi, apalagi ditambah dengan _tequila_ , itu adalah mimpi buruk untuknya yang memiliki toleransi alkohol yang buruk.

"Kau ingin memesan yang lain? Aku bisa memanggilkan pelayannya untukmu."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tampan yang entah mengapa seperti tanpa lelah selalu menempel di bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu." Baekhyun tahu saat ini pipi-nya sudah merona karna senyum itu, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya diam-diam.

"Kau tau, pelayan tadi akan membawakan sebotol _tequila_ dengan-" ia menghitung jumlah orang diatas meja. "Enam orang dengan empat orang yang sudah terlihat mabuk ada disini, jadi apa kau siap?" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat alis dan memberikan tatapan menantangnya pada Baekhyun, sepertinya Chanyeol juga sudah mulai mabuk saat melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya mendengar tantangan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, seolah tidak mau kalah begitu saja demi menjaga harga dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, itu bukan masalah." jawabnya dengan memberikan tatapan sama menantangnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun barusan, lalu kembali tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok mungil itu. "Ya, aku tahu kau pasti hebat dalam segala hal Byun Baekhyun _,_ " bisiknya pelan ditelinga Baekhyun hingga yang lain tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya dan membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. _B_ _ukankah itu sebuah pujian?_

" _Hmm_.. Aku rasa, aku tidak sehebat itu." gumam Baekhyun pelan sebelum kemudian ikut berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol. "Karna aku mulai berpikir, apakah kau dan aku pantas untuk minum-minum mengingat jabatan yang kita miliki dan kita tidak hanya sedang berdua tapi datang bersama dengan rekan kerja dikantor, bukan begitu Park Chanyeol?."

 _Sialan!_

Entah keberanian darimana yang Baekhyun dapatkan sehingga ia dapat bertingkah seperti jalang dihadapan Chanyeol. _A_ _pakah_ _ia_ _bisa men_ _yalahkan alkohol yang_ _telah membuatnya_ _mabuk?_

Lupakan soal harga diri yang coba ia pertahankan saat ia ragu-ragu untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol saat mereka baru datang tadi. Karna nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri menginginkan untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol semenjak obrolan ringan keduanya saat di bar anggur tadi.

Chanyeol tertawa, sementara pelayan yang tadi datang dengan sebotol _tequila_ dan tujuh gelas panjang dan segera meletakkannya diatas meja.

Chanyeol langsung menuangkan segelas untuknya dan menenggak cairan itu hingga habis dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, _oneshot_.

"Menurutku," katanya sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya dan mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan minuman. "Aku pantas mabuk-mabukan setelah apa yang aku lalui hari ini."

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah gelas bekasnya yang sudah kembali terisi _tequila_ pada Baekhyun. "Dan aku rasa kau juga perlu melakukannya, sekalipun itu tanpa alasan. Karena untuk apa repot-repot memikirkan sebuah alasan hanya untuk menjadi mabuk, Byun Baekhyun." sebuah seringai tipis Chanyeol berikan diujung kalimatnya. _Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukan hanya sedang mabuk tapi sepertinya ia juga sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya._

Baekhyun menatap gelas yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meraih gelas itu untuk selanjutnya meneguk habis cairan itu sekaligus, seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

Hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengusap lelehan tequila yang keluar dari sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, "Manis. Sangat manis." ucapnya kemudian menghisap sendiri cairan itu pada jarinya tersebut.

Luhan yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol, dengan Sehun yang telah bersandar penuh padanya karna terlalu mabuk sambil meracau tidak jelas tanpa sengaja menatap kearah Baekhyun yang memerah sampai keujung telinga karna perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut.

Sebuah seringai tipis dan tatapan tajam penuh arti ia berikan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seolah tidak melihat apapun yang terjadi diantara kedua orang yang saling menatap dalam disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian menikmati perbincangannya?" Luhan menyelipkankan tubuh kecilnyanya diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil masih merangkul Sehun yang sudah mulai kepayahan dari arah lantai dansa.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, kami menikmatinya" menyisakan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memerah karena malu dan mabuk dikursinya.

"Hei Tuan Park, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia akan mengodamu untuk dijadikan kekasih dan tentu saja itu tidak boleh, karena kau kan sudah memiliki kekasih," ucap Minseok asal sambil tertawa diseberang meja, ia sudah sangat mabuk saat ini karena ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas meja dengan Jongdae yang melirik tanpa minat dan berusaha menopangnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyusahkan dibanding menghadapi orang yang tengah mabuk berat, mungkin Jongdae tahu itu, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Minseok seperti itu sedangkan ia menikmati minumannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun seolah tengah mengawasi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sosok itu saat mendengar perkataan Minseok. Sedangkan yang sedang diperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan ujung jarinya pada lingkaran gelas yang berada diatas meja dengan jarinya.

Seperti ada sebuah lonceng yang berdenting didalam kepala Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha menyadarkannya. Mabuk bukan lagi alasan yang bisa ia berikan untuk membenarkan tindakannya saat sebuah kenyataan tiba-tiba menamparnya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Tidak seharusnya ia begitu menikmati perbincangannya dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalahnya, hingga ia terkejut saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menganggu.

Ia sadar betul kalau Chanyeol-lah yang berada disampingnya, jadi tentu saja tangan besar yang tengah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada dibawah meja saat ini adalah milik pria itu.

Seketika Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengerakkannya walaupun ia begitu terkejut dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Hatinya berusaha menolak tapi tubuhnya seolah mengatakan sebaliknya, karna Baekhyun sendiri tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhan lain dari seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak dapat duduk dengan nyaman diatas kursinya, ia hanya bisa mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang lain diatas meja sambil berusaha melempar pandangannya ketempat lain karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh tangan besar Chanyeol membuatnya gugup bukan main.

Perasaan ini, perasaan yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini tidak seperti hal yang baru baginya, ia merasa sudah pernah merasakannya beberapa kali dulu. _Cinta?_

Baekhyun sudah merasa sedikit sadar dari mabuknya karna jantungnya yang terus berdegup tidak karuan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan obrolan apa yang sedang teman-temannya lakukan disana karena ia telalu sibuk untuk mengatur degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat setiap detik hingga rasanya jantungnya mungkin akan meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu.

Sejenak Baekhyun berusaha menahan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan dan berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan kembali menimbang-nimbang resiko apa yang akan ia hadapi apabila ia terus membiarkan ini terjadi.

 _Dan Kyungsoo adalah hal pertama y_ _an_ _g terlintas didalam_ _kepalanya_ _begitu saja._

Sahabat yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri, karena keduanya telah tumbuh dewasa dikampung halaman yang sama hingga umur mereka yang menginjak angka tujuh belas tahun bersama.

Hingga saat keluarga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota setelah sahabatnya itu lulus dari sekolah menengahnya dan akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang lebih bagus. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa walaupun ia merasa sedih karna akan tinggal berjauhan dengan sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

Walaupun telah terpisah jauh, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tetap menjaga hubungan persahabatan mereka dengan baik. Keduanya masih saling menghubungi satu sama lain dan saat musim libur tiba, Kyungsoo akan berkunjung kekampung halaman mereka atau Baekhyun yang akan datang ke apartemen yang ditinggali Kyungsoo.

Hingga saat nasib sial menimpa Baekhyun yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya bersamaan karna sebuah kecelakaan, hingga membuat dirinya tidak memiliki siapapun lagi disana.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari universitasnya dan pindah ke kota mengikuti Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu dengan senang hati membagi apartemennya untuk mereka tinggali bersama.

Bahkan orang tua Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membiayai Baekhyun ikut menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui kalau Baekhyun telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan tidak memiliki siapapun untuk diandalkan.

Hingga saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya dinyatakan lulus bersama dan Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya, Baekhyun memutuskan pindah dari apartemen Kyungsoo dan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tidak jauh dari apartemen milik Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar akan menangis saat ini setelah mengingat kembali masa-masa itu.

Baekhyun rasa ia akan mengacaukan segalanya, dan ia dengan keras meolak hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, sahabat yang sudah sangat berjasa didalam hidupnya itu hanya karna perasaan bodoh yang ia rasakan kepada Chanyeol, _tidak akan._

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi masih berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol keatas meja sehingga pegangan keduanya terlepas untuk memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melewati meja dan memesan sebotol air mineral.

Baekhyun membutuhkannya untuk kembali menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau malam ini.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut binggung, wajahnya sudah merah padam karna mabuk. "Kau sudah menyerah?."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu mencoba mengabaikannya. "Ya sepertinya, aku harus berhenti kalau tidak ingin mengacaukan pekerjaan yang baru saja aku terima. Bukankah aku seharusnya saat ini memberikan kesan yang baik untuk atasanku, Tuan Park?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol terlihat tidak senang dengan cara Baekhyun memanggil namanya dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan wajah datar dan helaan nafas pelan.

"Apa menurutmu, kau belum memberikan kesan yang baik untukku?" lanjut Chanyeol tajam.

"Entahlah, aku rasa begitu karena aku baru bekerja satu minggu dan-"

"Aku terkesan," Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun, ia terlihat seperti tengah kecewa entah karna hal apa. "Setidaknya kau tidak mengabaikanku."

 _'_ _Aku memang tidak mengabaikanmu, tapi mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan hal itu.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti, Tuan Park. Sebelum kita merasa menyesal setelah kita sadar dari mabuk nanti. Aku akan melupakan apa yang terjadi, kita sama-sama mabuk dan dipengaruhi alkohol, aku akan mengerti."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan karena mulai menyesali tingkahnya tadi pada Chanyeol, ia memang seharusnya tidak boleh berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan pulang," Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol berusaha menujukkan penyesalannya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya walau sambil terhuyung karna kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol sambil mendorong kursi yang didudukinya kebelakang. "Aku juga harus pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Chanyeol saat keduanya telah berada dipinggir jalan raya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama kesulitan mendapatkan taksi, setiap kali ada yang melintas selalu sudah terisi oleh penumpang.

"Apartemenku kearah sana. Kau?"

"Rumahku juga kearah sana. Kita naik taksi bersama." dan itu terdengar lebih seperti sebuah _pernyataan_ dibandingkan sebuah _pertanyaan_.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah merasa sangat kedinginan dan mabuk, jadi yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah cepat pulang dan meringkuk di kursi belakang taksi yang hangat dan segera sampai keapartemennya untuk kemudian tertidur sampai besok siang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sebentar kearah jalan besar disana, sepertinya taksi akan lebih mudah didapat." Chanyeol menunjuk jalan lain dimana lalu lintas terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan dengan jalan raya dihadapan keduanya berdiri sedari tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan keduanya mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya dengan saling terdiam.

Untunglah Baekhyun telah mengendalikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sejak keduanya meninggalkan klub malah tadi. Sehingga berjalan beriringan dengannya saat ini tidak terlalu menyulitkan untuk Baekhyun, khususnya untuk jantungnya yang sebelumnya sulit dikendalikan.

Baekhyun merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap langkah kaki miliknya dan milik Chanyeol yang berjalan beriringan dengan gerakan yang sama, hingga secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya disamping Baekhyun dan membuat juga Baekhyun ikut berhenti karenanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu diantara kita?" suara berat dan dalam itu memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk balas menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak, tidak ada apapun." tegas Baekhyun.

Ia tidak terlalu menyadari tatapan sendu Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berada didalam pelukan pria itu yang langsung menciumnya dengan sangat dalam, seolah hidupnya telah bergantung pada tautan bibir itu.

"Tidak setelah aku melakukan ini?" ucapnya setelah memberikan sejengkal jarak diantara wajah keduanya.

"Ap- apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memastikan sesuatu." Chanyeol kembali menyapa bibir _cherry_ milik Baekhyun, menghisap bagian bawah dan atas bibir itu sekali lagi.

Lupakan soal akal sehat karna Baekhyun sendiri tidak dapat mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya dengan jelas saat ini. Nafsu, gairah dan ketakutannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Satu hal yang jelas, ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah terjatuh pada diri Chanyeol, bersandar padanya hanya untuk tetap bertahan dalam keadaan yang tidak masuk akal seperti saat ini.

Ada sesuatu yang salah didalam diri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tumbuh walau tidak mereka sadari sejak kapan hal itu datang dan mengusik keduanya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama tidak bisa menghindari perasaan bodoh yang ingin mereka sangkal pada awalnya, sampai saat Chanyeol mencium dalam bibirnya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa sesuatu yang ia rasakan, teryata juga Chanyeol rasakan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melepaskan pelukan dan membalas tatapan masing-masing dengan kobaran nafsu yang sama terpancar jelas dari mata keduanya.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah kembali menciumnya dengan lebih panas dan menggairahkan. Dan kali ini ketika keduanya telah saling melepaskan, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun kesebuah kesebuah lorong gelap yang berada diseberang jalan.

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik sampai ke ujung lorong yang buntu. Tubuh kecilnya didorong Chanyeol untuk bersandar pada dinding yang lembab dan dalam kegelapan lorong yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu jalan yang redup diujungnya.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Wajah, leher dan bahu Baekhyun pun tidak luput dari sapuan bibir tebalnya tersebut. Ciuman basah dan sarat akan nafsu itu membuat nafas Baekhyun tersengal.

Mata Baekhyun menatap kosong dibalik bahu lebar Chanyeol saat pria itu mulai sibuk mengecupi rahangnya dengan kuat, beralih ke belakang cuping telinganya dan berakhir pada tulang selangkanya.

Entah keberanian darimana yang Baekhyun dapatkan, saat ia menyusupkan tangan kecilnya kebalik jas Chanyeol dan menarik kemeja yang pria itu sisipkan kedalam celana panjangnya hanya untuk membelai kulit hangat dibalik kemeja itu dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal semacam _'itu'_ di tempat-tempat yang terbuka, atau memiliki sebuah rasa _antusiasme_ yang tinggi pada perasaan takut ketahuan atau dilihat oleh orang lain saat ia melakukannya selain tempat tidur yang hangat dan nyaman.

Baekhyun tergolong orang yang menyukai sebuah kenyamanan, dan itu juga termasuk kedalam hal bercinta dengan pasangannya.

Baekhyun sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang minim akan pengalaman untuk hal dewasa seperti itu, ia sudah pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dan selama ini pengalamannya itu tidak ada yang pernah mengecewakannya.

Tapi hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dari semua pengalamannya saat bercinta dengan pasangannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya itu adalah seperti yang Baekhyun alami saat ini.

Dipojokkan disalah satu sudut tembok lorong yang jauh dari keramaian diluar sana, dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan harum maskulin yang tajam tengah menghimpit dirinya dengan tubuh besar milik pria itu.

Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja yang Bekhyun kenakan setelah sebelumnya menarik mantelnya sampai terlepas dan terjatuh keujung kaki, nafas Baekhyun tertahan saat bibir Chanyeol langsung turun untuk melumat dadanya dengan kabut nafsu yang semakin dalam.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan bibir Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Hingga ia dapat merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana memecah atensinya pada lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol. Kejantanan pria itu yang mulai mengeras seolah tidak sanggup untuk menahan gairahnya lebih lama lagi menyapa bagian bawah milik Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap dinding, ia menekankan kejantanannya yang mengeras diantara bongkahan bokong Baekhyun lebih rapat agar sosok tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu semakin menempel pada dinding lembab didepannya.

Chanyeol membuka celana Baekhyun dan celananya dengan sekali hentakan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan benda mengeras diantara selangkangan Chanyeol yang mulai mendesak masuk tanpa _penetrasi_ terlebih dahulu kedalam lubangnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang seperti terbelah menjadi dua saat milik Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya masuk semakin dalam kedalam dirinya.

Desah berat dari bibir Chanyeol ditengkuknya membuat Baekhyun semakin bergairah. Ia menikmati permainan tarik ulur yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya saat ini, hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol yang mulai kembali menjilati telinganya dan mulai mengikuti irama gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat sambil ikut mengerang penuh gairah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju jalan besar untuk mendapatkan taksi. Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjalan lebih jauh hanya untuk menjaga jarak diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu berdekatan.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu sambil sibuk bertanya dalam hati, _'apakah mereka melihat_ _apa yan_ _g kami lakukan_ _dilorong_ _tadi?_ _'_.

Hingga saat keduanya sampai diujung jalan raya dan taksi yangg kosong telah berhenti dihadapannya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tertunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Kau ingin duluan.. atau.. aku duluan?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengirimkan sinyal pada Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak ingin berada dalam satu taksi yang sama dengannya setelah kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti maksud Baekhyun, jadi ia langsung membukakan pintu belakang taksi untuk Baekhyun. "Kau duluan saja, aku akan menunggu taksi berikutnya," ucapnya sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang kelihatannya tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti, Tuan Park." pamit Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam taksi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi.. Baekhyun- _ssi_ _._ " balas Chanyeol dengan sorot mata teduh yang sulit diartikan.

Taksi yang ia tumpagi mulai berjalan pelan dijalanan malam kota yang masih ramai. Baekhyun dapat melihat bayangan Chanyeol yang masih bediri terdiam ditempatnya tadi sambil memperhatikan taksinya yang ditumpanginya semakin menjauh.

Sepertinya ia juga tengah merasakan penyesalan yang sama dengan yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.. _atau mungkin lebih dalam dari miliknya._

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang mulai basah karena tiba-tiba ia mulai menangis. Entah apa yang sedang ia tangisi saat ini, karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak perduli akan hal itu.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, satu-staunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis dan menangis.

 **\- To Be Continued** **-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating :** **T** **/ General / Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3**

Suara denting bel yang berasal dari depan pintu pada pagi Sabtu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar selama sisa hidupnya.

Apalagi dengan kondisi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit saat terbangun karena efek alkohol yang ia minum semalam.

Baekhyun menyambar bantal dan menggunakannya untuk menutup telinga sambil bersumpah serapah didalam hati, berusaha mengabaikan dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, berharap _si-pelaku-penekan-bel_ akan menyerah setelah beberapa lama pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka.

Tapi sepertinya _'si pelaku'_ tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan kegiatan menyebalkannya itu pada pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun.

 _Sial!_

Bukankah sudah jelas saat kalian bertamu kerumah orang lain dan saat beberapa kali menekan bel pintu dan tidak ada jawaban pertanda si pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada ditempat atau bisa juga sedang tidak ingin diganggu, _seperti Baekhyun saat ini?_

Tapi sepertinya tamu yang sedang menekan bel pintunya ini tidak memahami tata krama bertamu seperti itu, sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun lah yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Baekhyun melempar bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga kesembarang arah, menendang selimut hangat yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan dan memakai sandal rumah sambil menyeret langkah kakinya dengan berat menuju pintu depan. Dan suara bel yang berisik karena ditekan berkali-kali itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Jadi kesimpulannya, percuma saja kalau begitu dari tadi Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan, karena nyatanya dentingan bel itu tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sungguh keterlaluan bahkan disaat waktu libur pun Baekhyun tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

 _'Lihat saja kalau seseorang yang men_ _ekan bel_ _pintu_ _itu tidak_ _memiliki urusan_ _yang_ _penting, ia harus membayar mahal karena telah menggan_ _g_ _gu pagi liburku.'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan rambut yang pasti terlihat berantakan serta mata bengkak yang setengah terbuka karena masih mengantuk, Baekhyun membukakan pintu apartemennya hanya untuk menemukan wajah ceria Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar dan mata besarnya yang berbinar berdiri diambang pintu.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!" sapanya riang, memeluk Baekhyun sesaat lalu menyeret Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk dengannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka diganggu saat waktu liburmu, tapi kau pasti tahu kalau perintah _eomma_ tidak bisa ditunda-tunda kan,"

Kyungsoo terlihat kesulitan membawa dua buah kantung besar diantara kedua tangannya kearah dapur dan menghela nafas lega sesaat setelah ia meletakkan bawaannya tadi diatas meja makan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang telah menegak sebotol air mineral yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kimchi, kemarin _eomma_ datang membawanya keapartemenku dan ia juga membawakan beberapa untukmu- Tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya lalu melangkah cepat kearah Baekhyun sambil mengendus-endus wajah sahabatnya itu penuh curiga. "Semalam kau minum alkohol?" tuduh Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kesal.

Baekhun reflek menutup mulutnya dan mundur beberapa langkah demi menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Hanya sedikit, semalam anggota tim ku membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan penyambutanku dan kau tahu kan minum alkohol tidak bisa dihindari disaat seperti itu,"

"Lihat, lihat ini. Baru bekerja satu minggu saja, anggota timmu sudah membuatmu mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini."

"Hei, itu bukan mabuk-mabukan, kami hanya minum beberapa gelas lalu pulang kerumah." bohong Baekhyun membela diri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, apa katamu saja Baekhyun- _ssi_." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menyindir dan membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan kearah ruang tengah karna ia tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang perdebatan dengan sahabatnya itu.

" _Ya!_ Apa-apaan dengan apartemen ini? Apa apartemenmu baru saja dirampok? Kenapa semuanya sangat berantakan?" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk, merutuki diri sendiri.

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu saat kau bilang bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri saat pindah dari apartemenku, Byun Baekhyun."

Sialan. Kenapa dari segala macam hari Kyungsoo harus datang disaat ia belum sempat membersihkan apartemennya.

Tidak heran memang kalau sahabatnya itu akan mengomel melihat ruang tengah apartemennya yang terlihat seperti baru saja diledakkan bom.

Dulu memang saat ia dan Kyunsoo masih tinggal bersama, sahabatnya itu-lah yang lebih banyak memegang pekerjaan rumah, karena Kyungsoo sangat terampil dan menggilai kebersihan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa memuji keterampilan sahabatnya itu dengan bangga.

Saat Baekhyun memutuskan pindah dari apartemennya pun Kyungsoo sempat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sangat kurang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu, dan benar saja karena nyatanya Baekhyun memang sangat jarang membersihkan apartemennya sendiri.

Kecuali hanya disaat-saat tertentu. Misalnya, saat Kyungsoo atau _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyungsoo datang berkunjung, selebihnya beginilah penampilan apartemen seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sialnya Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang paling cerewet ini datang tanpa permberitahuan dan dirinya tidak sempat lagi membersihkan apartemennya itu terlebih dulu.

"Aku akan membersihkannya." sela Baekhyun dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal merasa bersalah, sambil memungut beberapa potong pakaian yang berada diatas meja dan sofa ruang tengah.

"Sudah lupakan." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. "Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang juga, aku tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol di tubuhmu."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, tapi apa boleh buat sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa membantah Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membantah sama saja mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi dan Baekhyun tidak akan tahan dengan hal itu.

Jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih menuruti perintahnya dan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggerutu pada Kyungsoo yang masih mengomel diruang tengah dengan suara yang ia buat sepelan mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun muncul keruang tengah dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi dan disambut dengan wangi harum masakan dari arah dapur.

"Aku membuatkan sarapan, duduklah." ucap Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur yang sekarang sudah lebih bersih dan bisa dibilang telah layak untuk membuat makanan yang lebih _higienis_ dibanding sebelum dibersihkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot-"

"Kau telah merepotkanku tanpa aku perlu repot-repot." sindir Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan celemek yang digunakannya dan menarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan untuk duduk disana.

Baekhyun meringis sambil menunduk malu, lalu menyusul Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya. "Wah, _Haejangguk_." seru Baekhyun bersemangat mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar-benar harus menghabiskan semuanya sampai ke ujung mangkuk kalau ingin dimaafkan."

"Iya, iya." Baekhyun mengerutu tentang begitu pendendamnya Kyungsoo pada kesalahannya karna ia baru mengatakan hal itu setelah menuangkan satu mangkuk penuh sup yang harus ia habiskan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keluhan yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya agar Baekhyun merasa kapok dan akhirnya berhenti minum-minuman beralkohol lagi, karena ia sangat tahu betapa kacaunya Baekhyun saat sedang mabuk.

"Apa teman-teman dilingkungan kerjamu menyenangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, ya, mereka sangat baik." Baekhyun menjawab disela-sela mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah makanan. " Berkat mereka aku bisa cepat beradaptasi."

"Maka dari itu, kau langsung mabuk-mabukkan walau baru satu minggu bekerja disana?"

"Hei, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mabuk-mabukan, Kyungsoo. Kami hanya minum beberapa gelas."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

 _'Kalau bercinta dengan Chanyeol tidak dihitung, tentu saja hanya itu'_ lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku memang agak mabuk semalam. Kau puas?" Baekhyun menyerah, ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum ia mengakui kesalahannya. "Seperti kau tidak saja, bukannya semalam kau juga bilang akan makan malam diluar? Kau juga pasti minum, kan?" tuding Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah murung saat memutar gelas berisi teh hangat yang tadi ia buat sebelum kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Baekhyun dengan cepat membaca situasi. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada," Kyungsoo masih berusaha menutupi dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Hei, kau berteman dengan ku bukan hanya satu atau dua hari, Kyung. Aku bisa melihatnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Ceritakan padaku." Baekhyun dibuat begitu penasaran sekaligus khawatir karena Kyungsoo terlihat begitu ingin menyembunyikannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pasti sangat penting sehingga membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu tertekan saat ini.

"Sebenarnya.. semalam aku makan malam dengan Chanyeol."

 _Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun tertegun demi mendengar nama sosok yang sangat amat ia ingin hindari saat ini.

"La.. lu?" tanyanya berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Dia mengajakku menikah."

 ** _BRUFT!_**

 ** _U_** ** _HUK_** ** _!_**

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya setelah memuntahkan sup hangat yang dibuat Kyungsoo dengan susah payah itu tiba-tiba.

"Ya, pelan-pelan saja makannya," Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya lalu menyerahkan selembar tissu pada sahabatnya itu dan dengan sigap ikut menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ap.. Apa tadi katamu? Me.. nikah?" ucap Baekhyun tersendat.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa kabar itu terdengar sangat mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun sampai ia tersedak makanannya sendiri?_

"Kau juga terkejut kan mendengarnya? Aku juga," Kyungsoo menekuk bawah bibirnya lalu kembali duduk. "Semalam kami makan malam bersama dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membahas soal pernikahan. Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah siap untuk menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya bagaimana pendapatku tentang hal itu,"

"Dan.. apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, seolah baru saja mengatakan _'memang kau pikir aku akan bilang apa?'._

Baekhyun dapat merasakan rahangnya seolah terjatuh karena terlalu terkejut. "Tapi- kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Baek, kau tahu kan berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk sampai diposisi ku sekarang? Bukan lagi hitungan satu atau dua tahun, tapi sepuluh tahun waktu yang harus aku lewati untuk bisa menempati jabatan manager ini,"

"Jadi, kau mengatakan tidak karena hal itu?"

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan mengatakan _'iya'_ dengan senang hati dan menyerahkan karir yang susah payah aku bangun begitu saja? Dengan menjadi seorang yang hanya akan tinggal dirumah seharian, mengurus anak, membersihkan rumah dan melayani suamiku?"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang pasti saat ini sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya. Kyungsoo pasti sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya barusan adalah ucapan yang paling menyakitkan untuk didengar maupun untuk dikatakan oleh siapapun.

Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya itu pasti juga merasa menyesal karena mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya, tapi Baekhyun juga mengerti alasan Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu, karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mempunyai pandangan yang sama dalam hidup mereka.

"Kau paling tahu aku Baekhyun, kau tahu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku hanya untuk melakukan itu. Maksudku mungkin nanti iya.. tapi tidak untuk sekarang, masih banyak yang ingin aku raih."

Hening.

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Ia sendiri juga ikut merasa terjebak dengan masalah Kyungsoo.

Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan nafasnya gugup. Sesaat ia seolah telah tersadarkan pada sesuatu, seperti ada sebuah lonceng besar yang tengah berbunyi didalam kepalanya untuk mengingatkan.

Kalau semalam Chanyeol melamar Kyungsoo, bukankah berarti apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Chanyeol semalam hanya seperti sebuah pelampiasan semata?

Kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara keduanya karena Chanyeol sedang merasa sakit hati karena ditolak Kyungsoo hingga pria itu melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun?

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri sesaat. Sesuatu didalam sana seolah tengah tergores pada sesuatu yang menyakitkan sehingga Baekhyun hampir ikut menangis bersama Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu antara sahabatnya dan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun nyaris tercekat saat mengatakannya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun setelah aku mencoba menjelaskan padanya, aku mengerti kalau dia marah padaku jadi aku tidak berusaha mengejar saat ia meninggalkanku dengan makan malam kami yang belum habis diatas meja." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini karna ia sendiri sedang merasakan kekalutan pada masalahnya.

Di lain sisi Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sendiri juga ingin menangis kencang saat ini.

 _Lalu apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam?_ hatinya bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Tapi, kau mencintainya bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati, tidak ingin memberikan pertanyaan yang menyinggung Kyungsoo dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya. Chanyeol pria yang baik, dia juga sosok yang sempurna untuk dijadikan pasangan yang akan menemani sisa hidupku sampai tua. Tapi-" Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, merasa bersalah saat mengucapkan alasannya. "Aku belum siap untuk berada ditahap itu bersamanya."

Hening kembali memenuhi dapur apartemen milik Baekhyun. Semangkuk haejangguk hangat sudah tidak lagi menarik untuk Baekhyun habiskan.

Jangankan untuk menghabiskan makanannya, untuk bisa berlama-lama duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo saat ini saja Baekhyun sudah nyaris tidak bisa. Rasa bersalah itu memenuhi tiap rongga didadanya sehingga membuatnya sesak bukan main.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak semalam, aku mengerti mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Atau mungkin juga semalam ia habis minum-minum untuk melupakan yang telah terjadi sambil berpikir,"

Baekhyun kembali menelan ludahnya gugup. Apa itu alasannya kenapa Chanyeol tidak menjawab saat ditanya soal Kyungsoo?

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja dan setelah itu baru aku akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan lagi padanya tentang alasanku. Aku harap dia akan mengerti."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan tentang kejadian malam itu.

Bagi Baekhyun kejadian malam itu hanya seperti mimpi-mimpinya yang lain, tidak nyata.

Ia menolak mengakui bahwa pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Bahkan saat tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dikantor, Baekhyun hanya akan menyapa pria itu sekilas lalu mengangguk dengan sopan dan cepat-cepat pergi menghindar.

Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berurusan atau bertatap langsung dengan Chanyeol terlalu lama, hanya demi untuk membantunya melupakan kejadian pada malam itu.

Dan beruntung, sepanjang minggu ini tidak ada yang membahas lagi soal apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Baguslah, Baekhyun rasa semua orang juga sudah melupakannya dengan cepat dan Baekhyun anggap Chanyeol juga mungkin sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang lain.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat sampai saat kembali tiba waktu diakhir pekan, seperti biasa Luhan dan Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu sepulang kerja bersama-sama.

Malam ini hanya ada mereka berdua, karna rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain lebih senang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan di klub malam sedangkan Baekhyun bilang ia sedang tidak ingin ke klub malam, dan Luhan hanya ikut-ikut saja, karna ia rasa kehadirannya lebih dibutuhkan untuk Baekhyun dibanding rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain.

Setelah makan malam di restoran milik salah satu teman Luhan, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah bar yang baru buka.

Baekhyun memesan _cider_ untuk dirinya sendiri, ia beralasan sedang tidak ingin mabuk malam ini pada Luhan.

Luhan berseru tidak setuju awalnya, katanya Baekhyun sudah berkhianat dengan mengabaikan jadwal rutin mereka untuk mabuk setiap akhir pekan, tapi Baekhyun tidak lantas mengalah, karna seingatnya terakhir kali ia mabuk, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar sepanjang hidupnya.

Membicarakan hal-hal random adalah yang memang sering Baekhyun lakukan saat bersama Luhan. Mengomentari penampilan orang-orang yang baru masuk kedalam bar, membicarakan _brandy_ yang Luhan pesan karena terasa enak, sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

Hingga saat malam semakin larut dan bar yang mereka kunjungi juga semakin ramai pengunjung, Luhan yang sudah terlihat mulai mabuk pun dengan berani menanyakan hal yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi, " Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Park.. Chanyeol?" ulang Baekhyun sambil berusaha bersikap tenang saat mendengar nama sosok yang sedang sangat ingin dihindarinya itu disebutkan. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Dia keren, kan?"

"Hm," Baekhyun bertingkah seolah sedang berpikir sebelum mengembangkan senyum yang ia harap tidak terlihat aneh dimata Luhan. "Tentu, tentu saja dia sangat keren."

"Dan, kau suka padanya?"

 ** _BUFT!_**

Baekhyun menyemburkan _cider_ yang sedang diteguknya, hingga cairan itu tersangkut dan memberikan sensasi pahit pada lidahnya dan sakit ditenggorokannya.

"Kenapa terkejut sekali," ledek Luhan sambil memberikan kotak tisu didepan meja.

Bukannya langsung menjawab tapi Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya terdiam cukup lama saat menyeka bibirnya sambil berpikir kembali apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku hanya terkejut karna kau tiba-tiba memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu." ucapnya beralasan.

Luhan tersenyum, mengangkat kembali gelasnya untuk bersulang dengan gelas Baekhyun yang sudah terisi kembali.

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak pandai saat menyembunyikannya." tawa Luhan terdengar diantara alunan musik _jazz_ yang sedang dimainkan didalam bar tersebut. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan?"

Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan tuduhan Luhan, jadi ia berusaha menjelaskan kalau memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tidak sama sekali.

 _Hanya bercinta satu malam dan itupun dalam keadaan mabuk._ Baekhyun hampir mengatakan itu, sebelum hatinya menolak untuk melakukan.

Ia masih waras, walau ia tahu Luhan terlihat selalu baik padanya selama ini, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bisa saja Luhan tanpa sengaja mengatakannya saat sedang bergosip dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan akhirnya rahasia itu terbongkar.

Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Karena saat ini, itu adalah rahasia terbesar yang ingin Baekhyun simpan rapat-rapat hanya untuk dirinya sendiri selamanya.

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan." bohong Baekhyun kemudian. "Memang aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya. Memang dia keren dan aku menganguminya seperti juga kau menganguminya, tidak ada yang spesial."

Luhan kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya sambil mengejek _'Apa kau yakin?'_.

"Aku serius, lagipula dia punya pacar kan."

 _'dan pacarnya adalah sahabatku'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya, ya, apa katamu saja, Baekhyun. "Luhan terlihat menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. "Tidak perlu gugup begitu kan,"

Luhan tertawa keras saat Baekhyun berseru kesal padanya. Masih berusah menjelaskan walau Luhan selalu bilang _'Aku tahu. Aku percaya apa yang kau katakan.'_ Padahal Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan sudah memiliki pikiran lain tentang pertanyaanya malam itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini apa?" bentak Baekhyun saat menerima laporan harian produksi siaran berita pagi yang diberikan Minseok padanya. "Kenapa begini? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan format awalnya, kau hanya tinggal mengisinya saja, bukan?"

Minseok meneguk air ludahnya gugup. "I..itu karna aku.. menghilangkan _disk_ nya."

"Apa? Kau menghilangkannya?" wajah Baekhyun berubah gelap tiba-tiba. "Aku lembur dua hari untuk mengerjakannya dan kau bilang apa? Kau menghilangkannya?"

"Maaf, pagi ini aku kecopetan saat sedang dalam perjalan didalam bus dan seluruh isi tas ku hilang dibawa kabur." Minseok menekuk bawah bibirnya, berusaha menarik simpati Baekhyun agar ia dapat dimaafkan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu kesal saat ini, tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu marah, padahal Minseok sudah menjelaskan kesialan yang terjadi padanya. Kesialan yang tidak dapat dicegah.

Bukankah biasanya juga Baekhyun baik-baik saja dengan hal itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia bertingkah seperti bukan dia yang biasanya.

 ** _BRAK!_**

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." seru Baekhyun sambil membanting kertas ditangannya ke atas meja. Membuat seluruh rekan kerja diruangan yang sama dengannya ikut terkejut karna perbuatanya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku.. ma.. af..," ucap Minseok terbata, sedikit terkejut karna sosok Baekhyun yang ia kenal selalu ramah itu tiba-tiba bertindak sangat menakutkan, membuat nyalinya menciut bahkan untuk mengatakan penjelasannya.

"Apa kau kesal karena orang baru sepertiku memintamu mengerjakan pekerjaan ini?"

Ruangan itu mendadak lengang karna seluruh perhatiaan tertuju pada meja Baekhyun yang terletak di tengah ruangan dengan Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menundukkan kepala dalam, merasa takut bercampur dengan rasa bersalah.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Baekhyun berdiri sambil menghentak kursi yang ia duduki kebelakang.

Beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu langsung berpura-pura kembali sibuk melakukan sesuatu, ada yang tiba-tiba merapikan tumpukan kertas di atas meja atau mengangkat telepon seolah tengah berbincang dengan seseorang saat Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata berjalan menuju pintu ruangan disudut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sambil setengah berlari Baekhyun keluar dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Emosi yang awalnya memenuhi kepala sudah meluap begitu saja digantikan dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal karena merasa telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan berteriak seperti orang gila didepan rekan-rekan kerjanya tadi.

Ia malu setengah mati. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia seperti lepas kendali dan tidak bisa menahan amarahnya hanya karna kesalahan sepele yang dilakukan Minseok pada laporannya.

"Baekhyun?" terdengar ketukan pelan dipintu bilik kamar mandi dimana Luhan yakin ada Baekhyun didalamnya.

Bukannya sahutan, Luhan malah mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah menangis dari dalam sana.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan memanggil sekali lagi, karna suara isak tangis itu mulai terdengar semakin kencang.

"Baek apa yang terjadi? Keluarlah dari sana dan ceritakan padaku." Nada suara Luhan mulai terdengar khawatir karna Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung menjawab. "Kau ingin aku tinggal sendiri? Bicaralah, Baek, kau membuatku khawatir."

Samar-samar Luhan dapat mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun semakin mereda, terdengar beberapa kali sosok didalam bilik kamar mandi itu menyobek gulungan tisu dan kembali jeda beberapa lama.

Luhan hampir mengira kalau Baekhyun pingsan didalam sana sebelum suara kunci pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu dengan mata memerah dan rambut yang kusut berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tampak Luhan masih setia berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah penuh rasa khawatir menyambutnya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali lalu tersenyum pada Luhan seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati." cemberut Luhan sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini? Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya,"

Baekhyun membiarkan hingga Luhan melepaskan sendiri pelukannya. "Entah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini _mood_ ku sedang tidak baik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku yang datang tiba-tiba. Dan kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya aku akan menangis kekanakan seperti tadi." jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju meja westafel hanya untuk mendengus kesal karena penampilannya yang kusut. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi minum alkohol. Jangankan meminumnya, baru mencium bau nya dari jarak satu meter saja aku bisa pusing dan mual-mual."

Luhan masih menyimak dalam diam, seperti masih memikirkan sesuatu sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun yang tengah mencoba merapikan kembali penampilannya.

"Entah apa yang membuat _mood_ ku selalu tidak baik akhir-akhir ini,"

"Kau yakin itu karna _mood_ -mu yang sedang tidak stabil, kan? Bukan karna hal lain." tanya Luhan pada akhirnya dengan perlahan.

"Tentu, kau pikir apa lagi." Baekhyun tertawa canggung seolah baru saja mengerti maksud dibalik pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tidak.. Hm, berhubungan seks dengan siapa pun akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu mengalihkan dirinya dari dinding kaca untuk menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Apa maksudmu Luhan?" Baekhyun berusaha menepis rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba mulai ia rasakan.

"Katakan saja. Iya atau tidak?" desak Luhan tidak sabar.

Baekhyun mengalihkan bola matanya untuk menatap lantai keramik yang dipijaknya. Bayangan tentang malam dimana dirinya yang disudutkan Chanyeol pada gang sempit yang gelap kembali memenuhi tiap sudut kepalanya.

"A..ku.. ya, aku melakukannya."

"Tanpa pengaman?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kembali wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. "Ya," jawabnya nyaris berbisik.

"Baek, sepertinya kau harus pulang lebih awal hari ini." Luhan menahan nafasnya karna terlalu gugup. "Karna mungkin, kau harus melakukan tes kehamilan."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan dunianya seolah runtuh seketika didepan mata.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating :** **T** **/ General / Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4**

Baekhyun meneguk air ludahnya gugup. Ditangannya sudah ada _testpack_ yang ia beli saat diperjalanan pulang tadi.

Setengah jam yang lalu dengan jantung berdegup kencang akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mencobanya. Dan beberapa menit berlalu Baekhyun masih belum juga berani membalik alat tersebut untuk melihat hasil tesnya disana. Ia takut, tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk menghadapinya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan siang tadi di kantor, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada sisa pekerjaannya. Perutnya mendadak mual saat membayangkan apa yang Luhan katakan saat itu bisa saja menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan sisa-sia keberanian untuk membalik _testpack_ digenggamannya.

Satu-satunya harapan yang masih ia gantungkan adalah hasil tes akan menunjukkan reaksi negatif dan ia bisa kembali menjalani kehidupannya yang normal seperti biasa.

Hingga dua garis merah-lah yang nyatanya muncul disana.

Syok.

Benar-benar syok.

Walaupun Baekhyun sudah memikirkan saat diperjalanan pulang tadi kalau saja ada kemungkinan kecil bahwa ia bisa saja benar-benar hamil tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu bukanlah sebuah kemungkinan kecil tapi sebuah kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima, bahwa saat ini didalam dirinya sedang tumbuh seorang janin, _bakal calon bayinya_.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lemas diatas kloset yang tertutup didalam kamar mandi apartemennya. Kakinya terasa seperti jelly saat berusaha menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Otaknya mendadak kosong. Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti setelah mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil seorang bayi.

Baekhyun tidak lagi memiliki keluarga. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghidupinya selain dirinya sendiri.

Ia pernah mengantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun belum membayar tahun demi tahun kerja kerasnya untuk tetap bertahan hidup dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat menjanjikan untuk hidupnya. Baekhyun baru saja berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya untuk bekerja diperusahaan besar dengan penghasilan yang besar pula.

Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria manapun, apalagi memiliki bayi.

Tidak disaat seperti ini, saat ia sedang bersungguh-sungguh untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa hidup layak dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis dengan kencang , bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapinya.

Hingga hanya terlintas dua pilihan di dalam benaknya. Melahirkan dan membesarkan bayi ini atau _aborsi_.

Pilihan pertama jelas saja sulit untuk dilakukan karna Baekhyun juga menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja. Lalu kalau Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan bayi ini siapa yang akan menghidupi mereka berdua?

Baekhyun jelas saja tidak akan bisa bekerja dalam keadaan hamil. Siapa yang akan menerima pegawai yang sedang hamil. Posisi yang Baekhyun gantikan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini pun baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pegawai yang sedang hamil, lalu kalau Baekhyun tetap bekerja sedangkan ia juga memiliki kondisi yang sama bukankah ia terlihat sangat tidak tahu diri.

Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menghidupi bayi itu seorang diri dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mungkin bisa meminta pertolongan Kyungsoo dan orang tua Kyungsoo seperti dulu saat ia kesulitan, karna lihat apa yang Baekhyun perbuat pada keluarga itu.

Ia sendiri sedang hamil seorang bayi dari kekasih Kyungsoo. Lalu apa yang akan keluarga itu katakan kalau mereka tahu hal ini?

Tentu saja Baekhyun akan dikutuk sepanjang sisa hidupnya, keluarga baik hati itu akan mengatakan sumpah serapah pada sosok yang tidak tahu diri seperti Baekhyun atau bisa jadi mereka akan merasa menyesal karna dulu pernah berbaik hati menolong Baekhyun yang yatim piatu untuk tetap hidup, mereka bisa saja membiarkan Baekhyun mati kelaparan dan kedinginan karna tidak memiliki siapapun setelah orang tuanya tiada.

Jadi jauhkan pikiran untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban pada ayah dari janin yang ada didalam kandungannya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu _walaupun ia harus mati sekalipun_.

Dan pilihan kedua terdengar menakutkan tapi mungkin ini lah yang dinamakan dengan _'tidak ada pilihan lain'_.

Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi untuk banyak berpikir dalam hal ini. Kalau nyatanya ia hanya punya dua pilihan dan pilihan pertama tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lakukan maka pilihan kedua adalah jawabannya.

Ia akan melakukan _aborsi_.

Dengan tekad yang kuat Baekhyun bangkit dari kloset duduk dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang menjadi tempatnya untuk berpikir hingga kurang lebih tiga jam lamanya. Membasuh wajahnya di keran _sink_ dapur dan meraih air dingin untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai keramik apartemennya menuju ruang tengah dimana tas dan semua-barang-barang yang tadi ia lempar begitu saja saat pulang kerja karna terburu-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mengetes _testpack_ -nya berada. Baekhyun mencari _smartphone_ -nya, mencari satu nama dari _phonebook_ ponselnya dan menghubunginya kemudian.

"Luhan? Aku butuh bantuanmu." suara serak Baekhyun yang terdengar pertama kali didalam sambungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau gila? Tidak, aku tidak mau membantumu."

Baekhyun reflek berusaha membungkam mulut Luhan yang baru saja memekik tersebut. Padahal ia sudah berusaha mengatakan tujuannya dengan sepelan mungkin mengingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di bar anggur yang ramai akan pengunjung. Tapi Luhan dan mulut besarnya seolah tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi untuk hal ini.

"Baekhyun, itu gila. Dia hidup Baekhyun, sosok yang ada didalam dirimu itu memiliki nyawa, lalu apa bedanya kau dengan seorang pembunuh kalau kau berniat mengaborsinya?" ucap Luhan dengan suara yang ia tahan-tahan setelah Baekhyun peringati sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak siap untuk memiliki anak Luhan, hidup ku saja sudah sulit bagaimana bisa aku membesarkan seorang anak sedangkan aku sendiri berjuang mati-matian agar tetap hidup."

Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, aku yakin Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab kalau ia mengetahui kau hamil anak−"

"TIDAK! Tidak akan pernah!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba, memancing tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang didalam bar karna suara kencang dari salah satu meja diujung ruangan.

Luhan awalnya terkejut, tapi ia berinisiatif untuk berdiri dari kursi dan membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf atas nama Baekhyun karna menyebabkan kegaduhan. Sedangkan si penyebab kegaduhan itu tengah meremas surai hitamnya dengan geram.

Baekhyun menuangkan wine di gelasnya berniat meneguk satu gelas untuk menenangkannya sebelum dengan cekatan tangan Luhan merebut gelas milik Baekhyun dan meminum isinya hingga habis.

"Jangan macam-macam, aku masih menentangmu untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada janin itu." tegas Luhan.

"Tidak masalah, kalau kau tidak ingin membantuku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Baekhyun−"

"Aku tahu ini kejam−" potong Baekhyun dengan sudut mata penuh air mata. Ia juga merasa sangat frustasi karna masalah ini. "−tapi akan lebih kejam lagi kalau aku tetap memaksakan bayi ini lahir sedangkan aku tidak akan bisa merawatnya, aku tidak akan bisa membiayai kehidupannya, aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan siapa ayahnya atau bahkan kelak aku tidak akan bisa menganggapnya sebagai anakku."

"Aku tahu ia hidup, aku bisa merasakannya didalam diriku." Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, menghapus titik air mata yang hampir terjatuh. "Tapi sayangnya ia diberikan pada orang yang salah, aku bisa menebak masa depannya kalau sampai aku melahirkannya ke dunia, ia pasti akan memilih untuk tidak terlahir sama sekali dibandingkan harus memiliki ibu sepertiku. Aku harus mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi."

Malam itu dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada Luhan. Masa kecilnya dikampung halaman, cinta pertama dan ciuman pertamanya saat menginjak sekolah dasar, persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo, tragedi yang menimpa orang tuanya, kebaikan keluarga Kyungsoo yang menyelatkannya dari hidup terlantar hingga kejadian malam itu yang akhirnya menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Baekhyun.

Air mata merebak dimata Luhan dan membasahi wajahnya. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Luhan menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan akan mencoba memahami keputusan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada kata yang dapat Luhan sampaikan untuk menghibur Baekhyun, dada nya sendiri sesak bukan main walau hanya mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia berada diposisi Baekhyun saat ini, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang terasa seperti tidak lagi berguna.

"Apa sebelum melakukannya kau tidak berpikir untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol terlebih dulu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang ia buat sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin menyinggung Baekhyun. "Kau tahu maksudku kan? Walau bagaimanapun ia ayahnya, dan ia memiliki setidaknya setengah hak dari diri janin itu."

Baekhyun dibuat bungkam. Luhan benar, walau kehadiran bayi ini begitu mengejutkan dan tanpa rencana, Baekhyun juga tidak tega memikirkan kalau bayi ini akan merasa bahwa ia tidak hanya dibuang dari ibu nya tapi juga tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa ayahnya.

Tapi membiarkan Chanyeol tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sama saja dengan mengali lubangnya sendiri. Baekhyun bisa terjatuh kapan saja kalau sampai hal ini tersebar atau bahkan yang lebih parah pria itu juga tidak mau mengakui apa yang terjadi pada diri Baekhyun adalah menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga.

Baekhyun berprinsip, semakin sedikit yang mengetahui kehamilannya, semakin kecil juga kemungkinan hal itu akan menggangu masa depannya nanti. Jadi biarkan ini menjadi rahasia terbesar didalam hidup Baekhyun sampai ia mati nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun harus menunggu satu bulan sampai jadwal yang ditentukan dokter untuk proses pengangkatan janinnya dilakukan. Karena sebelum itu Baekhyun masih harus melakukan serangkaian tes dan terapi untuk menghindari kesalahan yang mungkin akan berdampak padanya di kemudian hari.

Saat ini yang Baekhyun tahu janinnya berumur tepat tiga minggu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa janinnya masih berupa gumpalan darah kecil. Baekhyun juga mendapatkan rekam hasil USG yang diberikan dokter padanya saat ia melakukan konsultasi beberapa waktu lalu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya seperti sebuah 'kacang' yang tumbuh didalam dirinya. Baekhyun juga tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mencetak hasil tes kalau ternyata hanya akan ia selipkan diantara tumpukan buku yang tidak terpakai saat ia masih kuliah dulu.

Dan itu berarti menunggu satu bulan untuk jadwal aborsinya sama saja dengan menyuruh Baekhyun bertahan dengan gejala-gejala kehamilan yang sepatutnya dialami oleh seluruh orang yang sedang hamil.

Mual, muntah, sensitif dan mudah lelah adalah gejala kehamilan yang paling sering Baekhyun rasakan. Saat pagi, hampir setiap hari Baekhyun akan terbangun lebih awal daripada biasanya karna mual yang melanda perutnya, memuntahkan apa saja yang ada didalam perutnya bahkan walau hanya terisi air karna Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki nafsu makan semenjak kehamilannya.

Luhan rajin menginap di apartemen Baekhyun selama satu minggu belakangan. Selain bertugas untuk menjaga Baekhyun, ia juga menjadi alarm untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun makan teratur. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat dibanding rekan kerja pada awalnya. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karna ia tidak harus menghadapi kesulitan ini seorang diri, karna Luhan dengan tangan terbuka ikut membantu Baekhyun menghadapi masalah ini bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sabtu pagi ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring dari dalam kamar. Saat itu ia masih berada didalam kamar mandi, dengan wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya menghadap kloset untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. _Morning sickness_.

Ia mengutuk saat tahu dirinya hanya sendiri didalam apartemen. Jadi jangan harap akan ada yang mangangkat panggilan telepon itu untuknya.

Semalam Luhan menelepon dengan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas karna mabuk yang intinya adalah ia terpaksa membatalkan jadwal rutinnya untuk menemani Baekhyun semalam karna ia harus menghadiri _birthday party_ salah satu temannya di suatu bar.

Baekhyun kesal karna temannya itu tidak ada disaat ia justru sangat membutuhkan bantuannya.

Baekhyun bergegas memakai bathrobe untuk menutupi kausnya yang basah karna ia membasuh wajahnya dengan terburu-buru, setengah berlari menuju kamarnya dan menemukan nama Kyungsoo di layar _smartphone-_ nya.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Ah, apa karna kau ingat hari ini? Baguslah, aku pikir kau lupa lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."_

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dalam keningnya, selain karna rasa mual itu kembali datang, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo diseberang telepon.

 _"Sialan, percuma aku berharap padamu karna nyatanya kau tidak pernah berubah."_

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"

 _"Hari ini ulang tahun eomma, bodoh. Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya kalau kau tinggal jauh disana."_

Baekhyun reflek mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender meja disamping tempat tidur. Menatap satu tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan tinta berwarna merah bertuliskan **_'eomma birthday'_** diatasnya.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa lagi." kesal Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dulu saat ia masih tinggal bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa karna sahabatnya itu yang akan mengingatkannya jauh-jauh hari. Mengajaknya untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun bersama dan memesan satu ruang privat disalah satu restoran untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa sampai ia pindah dari sana. Dan benar saja karna memang semenjak ia pindah dari apartemen Kyungsoo, Baekhyun selalu melupakan tanggal-tanggal penting yang harus diingatnya itu.

Padahal tahun lalu Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan mengingatnya dengan baik karna ia merasa keterlaluan kalau sampai kembali tidak mengingat tanggal ulang tahun eomma Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat berjasa untuk hidupnya.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun menandakan tanggal itu dengan tinta merah dan tulisan besar agar ia lebih mudah mengingatnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tanggal ulang tahun ayah Kyungsoo dan tanggal ulang tahun sahabatnya itu.

Jadi apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sampai ia melupakannya?

Ah, bayi.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memang terlalu sibuk memikirkan soal janin yang ada didalam dirinya.

Bagaimana cara ia mengatasi mual yang selalu membangunkannya pagi buta. Membuat janji pada klinik kandungan yang akan mengangkat janinnya. Dan memikirkan pekerjaanya yang harus tetap ia kerjakan walau dengan tubuh lemas karna kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Maaf, maaf. Pekerjaan ku sedang sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini." ucapnya berbohong. "Katakan saja dimana restorannya aku akan datang kesana."

Terdengar helaan nafas Kyungsoo dari seberang telepon, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedikit memaafkannya kali ini.

 _"Eomma bilang tahun ini ia ingin merayakan dirumah. Kita akan ke Bucheon siang ini dan menginap disana."_

"Siang ini?"

 _"Iya, siang ini. Bersiaplah aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Kita berangkat bersama."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sambil menenteng tas punggung yang berisi beberapa keperluan untuk menginap, baju ganti dan tidak lupa obat untuk mengurangi rasa mual yang diberikan dokter selama menunggu jadwalnya satu bulan lagi, Baekhyun segera menuruni anak tangga setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan padanya dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah menunggu didepan gedung apartemennya.

Walau hanya diminta menginap satu hari, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko akan ketahuan hamil oleh keluarga Kyungsoo karna _morning sickness_ yang selalu menganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ia membawa beberapa obat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa mual itu saat disana.

Bukannya menemukan _Chevrolet_ silver milik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun justru hanya melihat _Hyundai Santa Fe Sport_ berwarna hitam metalik yang terparkir rapi didepan gedung apartemennya. Mobil mahal yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan lingkungan apartemennya yang bisa dibilang agak kumuh untuk mobil sekelas itu berada disana.

"Baekhyun,"

Sosok yang dipanggil itu baru saja akan menelepon Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, sebelum sahabatnya turun dari dalam mobil hitam tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun tanpa ragu berjalan mendekat, ia menyimpan pertanyaannya soal kenapa Kyungsoo bisa keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu untuk ia tanyakan nanti.

Sebelum kakinya mendadak berhenti melangkah saat seseorang yang baru saja ikut turun dari kursi kemudi, berjalan memutar kedepan mobil hingga akhirnya berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Sosok yang sangat ingin Baekhyun hindari keberadaanya akhir-akhir ini. Kekasih dari sahabatnya Kyungsoo sekaligus ayah dari janin yang ada didalam dirinya. Park Chanyeol.

 _Terkutuk lah Baekhyun dengan segala kesialan didalam hidupnya._

"Baek?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu yang terlihat melamun dengan ekspresi wajah kebinggungan. "Ada apa, kau terlihat sangat pucat?"

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya dengan cepat mengalihkan padangannya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya itu. "Ah, tidak. Hanya sepertinya aku merasa kurang sehat hari ini. Tadi tiba-tiba perutku sakit jadi aku berhenti sebentar, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kau minum alkohol lagi ya semalam?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Lebih baik dituduh mabuk daripada harus mengakui bahwa saat ini ia tengah hamil empat minggu.

"Apa yang aku bilang soal berhenti minum alkohol, dasar sialan." maki Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan punggung Baekhyun. "Apa lebih baik kau tidak ikut saja? Aku akan mengatakan pada eomma kalau kau sedang sakit."

 _'Bisakah seperti itu saja? Aku tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan dia.'_

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus datang, aku juga rindu eomma." dan jawaban itu lah yang nyatanya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Ia tidak bisa membatalkan rencananya untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Kyungsoo hanya karna alasan dia merasa canggung berada dekat dengan Chanyeol setelah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kekasih sahabatnya malam itu hingga mengakibatkan dirinya hamil saat ini.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak merasa canggung kalau setiap kali ia melihat wajah Chanyeol, bayang-bayang soal malam itu kembali terlintas didepan matanya. Mata tajamnya, suara beratnya dan hembusan hangat nafasnya masih terasa jelas diingatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga tidak bisa beralasan akan pergi sendiri menggunakan kereta, karna pasti ia tidak akan sampai tepat waktu kalau ia baru berangkat sekarang.

Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain ikut dengan mobil Chanyeol bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang telah ia khianati dan menahan rasa bersalahnya pada sahabatnya itu sepanjang jalan nanti.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Kita harus datang tepat waktu sebelum acara makan malamnya dimulai." sosok yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam dibalik punggung Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara.

Wajah tampannya terlihat datar saat ia mengatakan hal itu, membuat Baekhyun canggung bukan main karna ia tanpa sengaja menatap Chanyeol tepat didepan matanya.

"Iya lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang supaya Baekhyun bisa segera istirahat. Kau bisa tidur selama diperjalanan, Baek." Kyungsoo membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuknya.

 _Ide bagus. Haruskan ia minum obat tidur saja sekalian?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Apa pekerjaan Baekhyun sedang sangat banyak dikantor?" bisik Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin menggangu Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman dikursi belakang. "Kenapa ia terlihat sangat lelah sekali."

"Entah, aku sudah jarang pergi keruang kontrol studio jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan."

"Atau Baekhyun memiliki masalah yang tidak ia ceritakan padaku, ya?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah cemas.

Chanyeol ikut melirik sekilas pada kaca spion yang menghadap kursi belakang, menatap pantulan mata kecil milik seseorang yang tertutup rapat disana sedang tertidur.

Dehaman Chanyeol terdengar, mencoba menetralkan suara yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Kau hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya saja. Baekhyun itu sahabat baikmu, tidak mungkin ia memiliki masalah yang tidak diceritakan padamu."

Baekhyun meremat lengan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya diam-diam saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia memang sedari tadi hanya pura-pura tertidur untuk menghindari kecanggungan di dalam mobil dan berharap ia akan bertahan seperti itu setidaknya sampai nanti mereka sampai di rumah orang tua Kyungsoo.

Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahan saat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, Baekhyun merasa menyesal telah menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Kyungsoo sedangkan mereka pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun kesulitan masing-masing.

"Ya, aku harap ia memang hanya kelelahan karna pekerjaanya dan bukan karna memiliki masalah."

Keheningan yang sempat tercipta didalam mobil membuat Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas lega karna sepertinya baik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan berhenti membahas soal dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari berpura-pura tertidur adalah pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan, ia harus tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya agar terlihat sedatar mungkin. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa bergerak bebas karna ia harus mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk berada dalam satu posisi yang sama dengan jangka waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun berjanji ini adalah terakhir kali ia melakukannya. Ia tidak akan pernah mau lagi berada dalam situasi canggung seperti ini.

 _Sangat melelahkan._

"Chanyeol−" panggil Kyungsoo kembali memecah keheningan.

"Bisakah nanti saat keluargaku menyinggung soal pernikahan kau bilang pada orang tua ku kalau kita sama sekali belum memikirkannya?"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol, ia sepertinya menolak untuk menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo tersebut padanya.

"Aku mohon," terdengar dari suara sesuatu yang bergesek didepan sana, Baekhyun tahu kalau saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berusaha meraih lengan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kemudi tanpa harus membuka mata untuk memastikan tebakannya benar.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, kan? Satu tahun, aku berjanji akan memikirkannya setelah satu tahun lagi. Jadi bisakan sampai saat itu kau mengatakan pada orang tua ku untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal pernikahan?" lanjut Kyungsoo yang dengan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin, berharap Chanyeol akan luluh dan menuruti permintaannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." dari nada suaranya yang datar, Chanyeol terdengar seperti sudah terlalu malas untuk membahas hal tersebut.

"Tapi jangan libatkan aku untuk membohongi orang tuamu. Walau bagaimanapun aku sangat menghormati mereka sama seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan memikirkan soal pernikahan karna nyatanya aku memang sudah siap untuk menikahimu, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya seperti yang kau minta."

Baekhyun meneguk air ludahnya gugup. Jawaban tegas Chanyeol atas permintaan sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak nyaman duduk diatas kursinya. Ia berharap bisa melemparkan dirinya saja melalui jendela mobil dan pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia hanya tahu dari cerita-cerita Kyungsoo padanya yang juga bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mengekspos bagaimana diri kekasih sahabatnya itu sesungguhnya.

Tapi dari perkataanya barusan Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang cocok untuk hubungan jangka pendek seperti yang sering Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang menjaga hubungan jangka panjang, tidak ada pertimbangan lain disaat ia merasa sudah yakin dengan perasaanya sendiri. Baekhyun tebak, Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab seandainya nanti ia memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

Membayangkannya membuat sesuatu didalam diri Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdenyut ngilu. Bukan, ia tidak merasakan mual seperti biasa tapi perasaan aneh itu sepertinya datang dari sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya.

 _Apa itu anaknya?_

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Setelah menghilang tanpa jejak beberapa bulan belakangan akhirnya bisa juga nyempetin buat lanjutin ngetik FF ini yang udah hampir jadi fosil kayanya didalem laptop karna enggak pernah disentuh T.T

Aneh kah jalan ceritanya?

Ini project baru another FF sinetron yang aku buat setelah **I Did It For Love** tamat, mungkin akan sama panjangnya atau bisa juga lebih panjang dari FF itu jadi mohon di maklumi kalau banyak drama2 seperti FF sebelumnya ya. Doa kan saja aku enggak terlalu mager buat lanjutin FF ini kaya **IDIFL** yang terpaksa molor lama sekali updatenya ^^,

Sekali lagi diingatkan kalau tidak suka pair nya, jalan ceritanya, karakter mereka yang aku buat, dipersilahkan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komentar2 kebencian tentang FF ini karna kalian enggak dengerin warning yang udah aku kasi :')

Review dan masukannya sangat diharapkan untuk membuat aku semangat lanjutin FF ini, terima kasih semuanya! :)

Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating : T / General / Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Baca note dibawah ya ^^,**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari setelah ia keluar dari dalam mobil saat menemukan Nyonya Do−Ibu Kyungsoo, terlihat telah berdiri didepan pintu rumah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Tangannya ia biarkan merentang lebar-lebar mengantisipasi terjangan Baekhyun yang berlari semakin dekat padanya. "Astaga, Baekhyun- _ie_ , tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti itu kan,kau bisa terjatuh." omel Nyonya Do sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun−mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku sudah rindu _eomma_ , makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat memeluk _eomma_." gumam Baekhyun manja semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karna terlalu sibuk dan tidak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kami."

" _Appa~_ " Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Nyonya Do hanya untuk berpindah memeluk seorang pria paruh baya yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sedari tadi juga ikut berdiri diteras depan rumah, hanya saja terhalang oleh Nyonya Do.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau memang tubuhmu menjadi semakin kurus, Baekhyun _ie_?"

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. " _Appa_ mengejekku? Aku kan memang seperti ini dari dulu."

Tuan Do mengerutkan keningnya untuk mengoda Baekhyun, meneliti kembali tubuh mungil yang saat ini berpindah untuk bergelayut pada lengannya. "Tapi dari apa yang aku lihat kau itu semakin kecil Baekhyun. Apa selama tinggal di Seoul kau tidak pernah makan apapun?"

"Mungkin karna Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan kekasihnya sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan Baekhyun _'kami'_ disana." sindir Nyonya Do pada Kyungsoo yang baru sampai didepan pintu rumah sambil menyeret susah payah kopernya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakang dengan beberapa bingkisan ditangan yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau ternyata mereka membawa banyak barang didalam mobil. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati karna tidak membantu sama sekali padahal ia berstatus _'menumpang'_ dimobil pasangan kekasih itu.

"Baekhyun _'kami'_?" Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas. "Wah, hebat sekali. Kalau orang-orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang sejarah keluarga ini, mereka pasti akan mengira kalau kau-lah anak kandung orang tuaku, Baek." gerutu Kyungsoo pada pasangan paruh baya yang sedang menertawainya.

Ini bukan lagi pemandangan yang aneh melihat orang tuanya yang selalu memanjakan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan dirinya, tentu saja alasannya karena Baekhyun adalah sosok yang paling disayangi didalam keluarga.

Bukan, bukan karna Kyungsoo iri dengan Baekhyun ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, malah Kyungsoo termasuk salah satu dari orang-orang yang amat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia sendiri bahkan sudah sejak lama menganggap sahabatnya itu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kehadiran Baekhyun didalam keluarganya adalah satu hal yang sangat ia syukuri pada Tuhan, karna awalnya Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak tunggal, dan memiliki seorang adik adalah hal yang telah Kyungsoo dambakan bahkan saat ia masih sangat kecil dulu. Tapi sayang orang tuanya tidak bisa memberikannya seorang adik karna Ibu Kyungsoo harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim akibat tumor yang dimilikinya saat Kyungsoo masih berumur dua tahun.

Maka, jangan heran kalau Baekhyun saat ini dilimpahi kasih sayang yang berlebihan dari keluarganya−termasuk dirinya−karna kehadiran Baekhyun memang sangat diharapkan didalam keluarga Kyungsoo.

Sifatnya yang ceria, rengekannya yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak oleh siapapun hingga sikapnya yang manja membuat Baekhyun menjadi sosok kesayangan−melupakan fakta kalau sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan darah yang sama dengan mereka.

"Memang mereka orang tua ku." Baekhyun balas mengejek Kyungsoo sambil tangannya merangkul kedua orang tua Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan melempar Baekhyun dengan sepatu yang baru dilepasnya, sebelum Nyonya Do dengan sigap menahan tangannya dan berusaha mencegah perkelahian diantara kedua anaknya itu terjadi dan merusak suasana pertemuan yang sangat jarang terjadi ini.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dihadapanku? _khususnya hari ini_." tekan Nyonya Do diujung kalimatnya yang diikuti oleh gelengan kepala suaminya.

Mengabaikan kedua anaknya yang saat ini saling melemparkan tatapan tajam pada masing-masing, Nyonya Do lebih memilih untuk menyambut sosok pria tinggi yang sedari berdiri canggung dibelakang Kyungsoo memperhatikan interaksi keluarga itu dalam diam.

"Chanyeol- _ah_."

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar eommo _nim,_ abo _nim_?" Chanyeol memeluk Nyonya Do dan Tuan Do bergantian− balas menyapa keduanya.

Ini pertemuan kedua Chanyeol dengan orang tua Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah pernah bertemu orang tua Kyungsoo saat keduanya berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak ingat pastinya, tapi yang ia tahu itu adalah saat tahun pertamanya menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memang baru sekali bertemu orang tua Kyungsoo karna mereka memilih untuk tinggal menetap dikampung halaman dan Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah mengajaknya berkunjung, karna setiap ia akan pulang kekampung halamannya Kyungsoo lebih sering mengajak Baekhyun daripada dirinya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia sudah sering bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol karena keduanya memang tinggal dan bekerja di Seoul, jadi kekasihnya itu memang lebih sering mengunjungi atau bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Dan Chanyeol memang sering mendengar cerita kalau Baekhyun−sahabat dari kekasihnya itu− telah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kyungsoo sejak lama. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata sedekat itu hubungan antara Baekhyun dan keluarga Kyungsoo. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan cerita dibaliknya mungkin Chanyeol akan mengira kalau Baekhyun adalah benar-benar adik kandung Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana keluarga itu memperlakukannya.

"Aku baik tentu saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana, nak? Punya kekasih manja dan keras kepala seperti anak ku ini pasti membuatmu menderita, kan?"

" _Eomma_ ~" protes Kyungsoo dan diikuti tawa canggung dari Chanyeol, ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi tetap menertawakannya.

"Ayo mengobrolnya didalam saja. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalan yang jauh. " ajak Tuan Do yang sudah mengambil alih beberapa bingkisan ditangan Chanyeol dan membawanya kedalam rumah.

Diikuti oleh Nyonya Do yang mengandeng lengan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat segan padanya, lalu Kyungsoo yang ikut mengekor dibelakang keduanya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang sorot mata yang memandang iri pada interkasi empat orang dewasa disana.

Ya, itu adalah sorot mata dalam milik Baekhyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian masih belum ada rencana untuk segera menikah?" tanya Tuan Do ditengah-tengah acara makan malam yang telah disiapkan dihalaman belakang.

Baekhyun menelan makanan yang ia kunyah dengan susah payah saat mendengarnya. Matanya melirik pada pasangan kekasih yang duduk diseberang mejanya. Disebelahnya−Nyonya Do juga terlihat ikut menatap mereka menunggu jawaban.

"Appa, bisakah jangan bicarakan hal itu dimeja makan?" Kyungsoo mengerutu sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya karna tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan nafsu makan.

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat orang tuanya pasti akan membahas topik yang tidak disukainya ini−tapi membahasnya ditengah-tengah acara makan malam−sangat merusak suasana menurut Kyungsoo.

Disebelahnya pergerakan Chanyeol juga ikut terhenti. Senyum sopan yang sedari tadi melekat diwajahnya, seketika memudar. Entah tiba-tiba ia juga merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu kau ingin kami bicarakan dimana?" kali ini Nyonya Do yang bersuara. "Lagipula apa kami sampai harus turun tangan untuk menanyakannya pada kalian tentan hal ini, bukannya seharusnya kalian sendiri yang membahasnya pada kami?"

"Kami−kami sama-sama sibuk, dan−"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Kyungsoo." Tuan Do menatap tajam pada anaknya. "Aku sedang bertanya pada Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan refleks menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gugup. Chanyeol bisa menangkap sorot mata penuh harap yang kedua orang tua Kyungsoo berikan padanya sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Kami−" Chanyeol berhenti bicara saat mendapatkan tendangan pelan dari kaki Kyungsoo dibawah meja, mata bulatnya yang berbinar seolah mengingatkan Chanyeol pada pembicaraan yang sudah mereka sepakati−secara sepihak−tadi saat dimobil. "−kami akan segera memikirkannya saat sudah siap nanti _abonim_."

Jawaban Chanyeol menimbulkan helaan nafas kecewa dari Nyonya Do, ia terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nak. Umur kalian sudah semakin dewasa, apalagi yang kalian tunggu." Nyonya Do melirik suaminya yang juga terlihat kecewa. "Sudah saatnya saat berkumpul seperti ini ada seorang anak kecil diantara kita semua, kan?"

"Maafkan aku _eommonim_." Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya. "Kami akan memikirkannya lagi baik-baik."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam memperhatikan, menatap prihatin pada pasangan kekasih yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan diatas meja makan. Kyungsoo terlihat melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya−merasa bersalah−sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya berpura-pura untuk mendengarkan nasihat dari kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang masih berlanjut setelahnya.

Padalah Baekhyun tahu, saat ini Chanyeol pasti merasa tidak mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa yang tidak mempunyai tanggung jawab dihadapan orang tua kekasihnya sendiri dan Baekhyun tahu benar itu pasti menyakiti perasaannya.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ −sebaiknya kalian jangan menganggu mereka. Pasangan ini memang masih senang bermesraan seperti para remaja." suara Baekhyun memecah ketegangan diatas meja makan−ia sedang dalam mode berakting asal tahu saja. "Mereka belum cocok menikah menurutku."

"Tapi mereka−"

" _Eomma_ "Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang mereka bawa dari Seoul tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart dari dalamnya. "Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya untuk tiup lilin? Ayo kita tiup lilin, tapi sebelumnya _eomma_ harus mengucapkan _make-a-wish_ terlebih dulu."

Baekhyun memasang lilin diatas kue, lalu dengan suara merdu menyanyikan _birthday song_ yang diikuti dengan keempat orang dewasa lainnya. Suasana yang awalnya dingin mulai mencair seiring dengan suara tepuk tangan saat api dililin tertiup padam.

Mereka sepenuhnya telah melupakan pembahasan sebelumnya yang hampir membuat semua orang yang ada diatas meja kehilangan nafsu makan. Suasana riang karna ocehan Baekhyun dan adu mulutnya dengan Kyungsoo sudah kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum terima kasihnya pada Baekhyun saat sahabatnya itu melirik padanya, ia terlihat menahan haru karna Baekhyun sangat berperan penting membantunya keluar dari ketegangan tadi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa melirik sosok yang tengah bergelayut manja pada Nyonya Do itu dari sudut matanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana riangnya wajah manis itu saat melemparkan candaan pada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi dengan belaian sayang dipuncak kepalanya.

Perasaan itu, Chanyeol tahu jelas ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan pada lelaki manis itu.

Karna saat ini Baekhyun telah menyesatkan dirinya, _lagi_. Seperti malam itu, Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada sahabat kekasihnya itu. Malam dimana dengan kesadaran penuh Chanyeol menyentuh kulit lembut itu dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan debaran jantung yang mengebu-gebu saat mendengar bisikan lirih yang memanggil namanya, tenggelam dalam perasaan saling memiliki dan membutuhkan pada lelaki mungil dengan bibir semanis buah berry kesukaannya.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong saat mengatakan apa yang terjadi malam itu murni ia lakukan dengan akal sehatnya, jangan kira setengah botol anggur dan dua gelas _tequilla_ bisa membuatnya mabuk dan bertindak diluar kendali, Chanyeol tentu saja masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi malam itu dan perasaan lain apa yang ia rasakan setelahnya.

Sekarang sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kejadian _malam-diujung-gang_ , dan Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

Entah itu hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja, atau Baekhyun memang sengaja menghindari untuk bertemu dengannya setelah malam itu.

Dugaan Chanyeol menguat karna sejak saat ia menjemput Baekhyun dibangunan apartemennya bersama Kyungsoo tadi Baekhyun selalu menolak kontak mata dengannya. Pria itu akan mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol.

Sudah jelas− _Baekhyun memang terang-terangan menghindarinya._

"−kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kyungsoo menyentuh bahunya . "Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Chanyeol terlihat kebinggungan karna saat ini empat pasang mata tengah menatapnya yang kebinggungan. "Ah, maaf. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening sambil mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Chanyeol. "Aku bertanya, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita tidur satu kamar dengan Baekhyun malam ini?"

" _Hah_ , Kenapa?" Chanyeol terlihat membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Bukan karna ia tidak suka dengan ide itu, tapi lebih karna ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan anehnya pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau mereka berada didalam satu ruangan yang sama, Chanyeol mungkin bisa gugup setengah mati karna perasaannya.

"Hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong karna bekas kamar Baekhyun dulu sudah menjadi gudang dan orang tuaku belum sempat merapikannya lagi." Kyungsoo menjelaskan karna melihat raut wajah tidak nyaman dari kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo menebak mungkin Chanyeol merasa keberatan ada orang lain yang tidak akrab berada disatu kamar dengannya.

Walaupun Baekhyun sahabatnya, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah melihat keduanya terlihat akrab, bahkan sepanjang hari ini Kyungsoo belum melihat keduanya terlibat sebuah obrolan−bahkan saling sapa pun tidak. Mungkin keduanya masih belum terlalu akrab−menurut Kyungsoo.

"Aku−" Chanyeol terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur disofa." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli. "Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin berada dalam satu kamar dengan pasangan kelebihan hormon seperti mereka." guraunya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengusap kakinya yang baru saja diinjak Kyungsoo dibawah meja, sementara pelaku sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bahu tegap pria disampingnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Yak! Sialan kau Pororo!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mebulatkan mata besarnya mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. "Apa? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Pororo! Pororo jelek!"

" _Yak!_ Byun Bacon!" Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dari kursinya terlihat tidak mau kalah, ia kembali memanggil julukan yang tidak disukai Baekhyun saat mereka masih sekolah dulu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Keduanya kembali terlibat adu mulut, acara makan malam yang harusnya telah selesai itu berlanjut dengan perkelahian kedua pria dewasa yang saling mengejek julukan masing-masing.

Nyonya Do hanya bisa memijat keningnya pasrah tidak berniat untuk melerai keduanya lagi, sedangkan disebelahnya Tuan Do hanya bisa mengusap pundak istrinya untuk menenangkan. Ia juga tidak ingin terlibat lagi−atau mungkin terlalu lelah untuk terlibat.

"Maafkan anak-anakku ya, Chanyeol." raut wajah bersalahTuan Do ditanggapi senyum maklum oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bukan hanya terlihat menghindarinya, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun juga tidak pernah menganggap kehadirannya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah Chanyeol menjadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok sahabat kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap lelah layar ponselnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan mata−berusaha untuk tertidur.

Namun lima menit kemudian kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dengan sosok kekasihnya yang pertama kali ia lihat. Kyungsoo sudah jatuh tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu sesaat setelah keduanya masuk kedalam kamar. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang tidak berhasil menyusulnya ke dalam mimpi.

Entah perasaan mengganjal apa yang sedari tadi ia rasakan, sehingga membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman sejak saat acara makan malam tadi.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah− ia rasa ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, jadi ia memutuskan menyingkirkan selimut hangat yang sedari tadi menutupi kakinya lalu dengan perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat menuju ke halaman belakang karna itu satu-satunya tempat yang ia ketahui dirumah ini–untuk mencari udara segar dan menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari dapur yang gelap.

Chanyeol kira seseorang mungkin lupa menutup kran air di _washtafel_ setelah menggunakannya, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk memeriksa kearah dapur terlebih dulu.

Karna kondisi yang gelap gulita Chanyeol berusaha berhati-hati untuk melangkahkan kaki nya, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan cahaya dari luar jendela kaca diruang tengah−yang mana itu pun juga tidak banyak membantunya.

Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu dirumah tersebut. Jelas saja Chanyeol tidak tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginap dirumah orang tua Kyungsoo dan ia hanya mengingat letak dapur tanpa mengetahui seluk beluk rumah ini sebenarnya.

 _HUEK.. HUEK.._

Chanyeol nyaris sampai dipintu dapur saat ia kembali mendengar suara lain yang samar dari dalam sana. Chanyeol semakin cepat meraba dinding hingga akhirnya ia merasa tangannya baru saja menyentuh saklar lampu yang berada disamping kusen pintu.

 _ **CTEK**_

 _ **BRAK**_

Keterkejutan Chanyeol karna suara sesuatu yang baru saja terjatuh ke lantai tidak sebanding dengan rasa terkejutnya saat menemukan punggung sosok mungil yang ia kenali berdiri dibalik _washtafel_ dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Baekhyun?" gumamnya memastikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pundak yang menegang karna masih terkejut. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol karna saat ini perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada pil putih berbentuk kecil dan bulat miliknya yang saat ini bertebaran di lantai−ia baru saja menjatuhkan tabung obat dari tangannya karna terlalu terkejut saat lampu dapur yang tiba-tiba menyala tadi.

" _Ah_ , maaf. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Chanyeol mengusak tenguknya−merasa bersalah saat menyadari ia lah penyebab dari kekacauan ini.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengejutkan Baekhyun sama sekali, karna ia sendiri pun juga sama terkejutnya dan tidak menyangka akan menemukan Baekhyun didalam dapur yang gelap itu.

Baekhyun masih tetap menulikan pendengarannya pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya yang ada didalam pikirkannya saat ini adalah pil-pilnya yang berserakan dilantai.

Lantas tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun memunguti satu per satu pil-nya secepat yang ia bisa−tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang masih berdiri menjulang didepannya.

"Aku akan membantu−" Chanyeol meraih tabung obat yang saat itu memang mengelinding kebawah kakinya.

Namun secepat kilat Baekhyun merebut kembali tabung obat ditangan Chanyeol sebelum pria itu menyadari apa yang baru saja dipegangnya. "Ti−tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan tangis karna merasa gugup harus terjebak disituasi seperti ini, Baekhyun mengerutu didalam hati karna banyaknya pil yang terjatuh dilantai sehingga membuatnya begitu lama untuk mengumpulkannya kembali.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terlihat enggan beranjak dari tempatnya walau terus menerus diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Dan karna memang ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka secara langsung setelah kejadian malam itu jadi Chanyeol tentu saja tidak terlalu mengharapkan mendapatkan respon yang ramah dari Baekhyun.

Karna memang sesudah kejadian itu pun Baekhyun juga tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol, sosok itu seperti menghilang dari hadapannya walau Chanyeol sempat mengharapkan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan pria itu.

"Baekhyun, ada apa? Kau sakit?" sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun, dan kali ini ia berhasil karna Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Tidak . Aku−aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu pil-pil itu untuk apa?"

"U−untuk demam. Aku sebenarnya agak sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantu−"

Chanyeol meraih satu pil didekat kakinya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, namun bukan ucapan terima kasih karna telah membantu, tangan Chanyeol justru ditepis dengan kuat sehingga pil digenggamannya pun juga ikut terlempar jauh.

Baekhyun tercengang, bibirnya sedikit terbuka karna terkejut. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dengan tindakan yang baru saja ia berikan. Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun ikut terkejut dengan respon yang didapatnya.

"Ma−maaf,"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini padaku?" Chanyeol terlihat mulai terbawa emosi. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang salah dari tindakannya barusan. "Apa kau masih marah padaku karna kejadian malam itu−"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berusaha menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan, menolak mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. "Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kita malam itu!"

Baekhyun tidak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Butiran itu terjatuh semakin deras dan menciptakan jejak basah pada pipinya.

Dengan cepat ia membuang pandangannya, kemana saja asal Chanyeol tidak melihat air matanya−walau tentu saja percuma saja karna Chanyeol juga pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit lagi tentang malam itu dihadapanku! Tidak ada yang terjadi antara kau dan aku. TIDAK ADA! _"_

Chanyeol terdiam, memperhatikan Baekhyun beberapa saat hingga sorot matanya berubah dalam. "Lalu hanya aku yang merasakannya? Perasaan itu−hanya aku yang memilikinya?"

Tabung obat digenggamannya hampir selesai terisi, Baekhyun hanya tinggal memunguti beberapa pil lagi dan ia sudah bisa segera pergi dari situasi ini, tapi ucapan Chanyeol barusan tiba-tiba menghentikan segala pergerakannya.

 _Perasaan apa yang Chanyeol maksud?_

 _Apakah itu sebuah perasaan yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan padanya semenjak malam itu?_

Tapi lagi-lagi bayangan Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya kembali terlintas dikepala Baekhyun. Seolah sebuah sistem pertahanan yang Baekhyun ciptakan sendiri didalam dirinya dari segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkannya kembali.

Baekhyun harus sadar, _ini semua salah_.

Chanyeol, kejadian malam itu dan janin yang saat ini ada didalam dirinya, _semua itu adalah sebuah kesalahan_.

Sambil menahan sesak dan kembali memastikan semua pil yang terjatuh di lantai sudah berhasil ia kumpulkan, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Ia tidak sanggup harus berlama-lama lagi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN!" Sebelum sosok itu berhasil melewatinya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menarik lengan kurus itu dan menahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, aku tahu kau juga merasakan perasaan lain sama sepertiku−" mata bulatnya tidak berkedip seolah mengatakan kalau ia baru saja mengatakan suatu hal dengan serius. "Kau menghindariku karna kau mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, kan?"

Detik selanjutnya yang tidak Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan pria itu yang ikut mendekat, menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara tubuh keduanya−tidak juga bisa disebut jarak karna Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol dengan begitu jelas membakar kulitnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa gugup karena perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali. Jari-jari besar Chanyeol melingkar disekeliling pergelangan tangannya dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan hangat tubuh pria itu pada sentuhannya−mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sekelebat bayangan malam dingin diujung gang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Chanyeol- _ssi_? Lepaskan aku sebelum ada yang melihat." Baekhyun masih mengedepankan akal sehatnya, ia memutar pergelangan tangannya untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol tapi tentu saja tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya itu saat ini.

"Aku tahu bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Malam itu saat kita melakukannya jelas bukan hanya sekedar nafsu semata. Kita−" sorot mata Chanyeol terasa begitu kelam dan dalam. "Kita sama-sama menginginkannya." lanjutnya dengan lirih.

"Kau gila?" Baekhyun tahu ada getar ketakutan dari suara yang dikeluarkannya. "Sadarlah, kau baru saja mengatakan hal itu pada sahabat kekasihmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol!"

"YA, aku rasa aku sudah gila! Aku telah memiliki kekasih tapi aku memiliki perasaan aneh pada sahabat kekasihku sendiri. Aku tahu aku gila! tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, semakin aku mendiamkannya perasaan ini semakin menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tercekat akan pengakuan Chanyeol, pandangannya memudar seiring dengan butir air matanya yang terjatuh−lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam karna ia merasa ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatap Chanyeol.

 _Ini semua gila._

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tatap aku." paksa Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Seperti sihir, Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan tangan Chanyeol untuk balas menatap mata bulat milik pria itu yang berbinar putus asa. "Aku tahu ini gila." Chanyeol mengakuinya sekali lagi. "Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan aku memiliki perasaan padamu−"

Chanyeol perlahan melonggarkan cengkramannya, hanya untuk beralih mengenggam erat jari-jari kecil milik Baekhyun untuk ia tautkan pada jemarinya. "Bagiku malam itu bukan seperti seks dengan kesalahan semata. Malam itu, aku melakukannya dengan kondisi sadar dan sepenuh hatiku . "

Sesuatu didalam tubuh Baekhyun berdenyut ngilu dan Baekhyun reflek menyentuhnya.

 _Apakah itu anaknya?_

"Tidak−" Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kau melakukannya hanya untuk sebuah pelampiasan."

"Apa ma−"

"Malam itu kau patah hati karna Kyungsoo menolak menikah denganmu dan kau melampiaskan rasa sakit hatimu itu padaku."

"Tidak, tunggu−"

"Kau baru saja melamar sahabatku malam itu−" Baekhyun tersedak ucapannya sendiri. "−dan perasaan apapun yang kau rasakan malam itu hanya berasal dari kebimbangan hatimu sendiri. Kau hanya salah mengartikan itu sebagai perasaan lain hanya karna kita melakukan seks pada malam itu."

"Baekhyun−"

"Tidak ada perasaan lain yang terlibat malam itu. Kau mabuk dan aku pun begitu, kita bisa menganggapnya wajar karna kita tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga akhirnya membuat sebuah kesalahan."

Chanyeol membuka menutup bibirnya untuk bicara, tapi apa daya tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dan satu yang harus kau tahu−." Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya yang ia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku. Dan keluarga ini telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari kesulitan. Aku bahkan rela mempertaruhkan hidupku demi keluarga ini. _Jadi tolong_ −hentikan semua omong kosong ini, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti keluarga ini dengan alasan konyol seperti−menjadi _seorang pengkhianat_." Mata polosnya berkilat akan kemarahan dan kesakitan yang dalam, seolah Baekhyun baru saja melukai dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Bagiku malam itu hanya sebuah kesalahan. Tidak ada yang terjadi dan tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara kita. Aku telah melupakan apapun yang terjadi malam itu." Baekhyun menutup matanya sesaat untuk meredam emosinya, lalu membukanya kembali. "Dan dimataku selamanya kau adalah kekasih dari sahabatku− _tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi_."

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan kesedihan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Chanyeol dan melepaskan tautan jari keduanya yang saat ini telah merenggang−seolah mengatakan itu memang bukan tempatnya, Baekhyun memang tidak akan pernah pantas untuk mengisi celah-celah itu.

"Mari kita lupakan kejadian sebelum ini dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Aku juga akan sangat menghargai kalau setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik karna mau bagaimanapun kelak kau akan menjadi calon suami dari sahabatku nanti."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu berlari keluar dari dapur tidak lupa membawa tabung obatnya didalam genggaman. Chanyeol ingin berteriak dan memanggil Baekhyun kembali tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karna tiba-tiba ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Perkataan Baekhyun seolah menampar dirinya.

Chanyeol seperti telah disadarkan kembali dari mimpinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan menyamakan kembali langkahnya dengan Baekhyun yang sempat tertinggal beberapa langkah sambil menggenggam _coffee cup_ yang tadi dibelinya.

Ini hari Senin yang cerah, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang diluar kantor setelah prihatin dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan dibalik meja kerjanya sepanjang hari tadi. Bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun terlihat tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan karna ia lebih sering melamun dan berpikir−entah Luhanh tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan raut wajah serius seperti itu.

Yang Luhan tahu, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi _weekend_ kemarin saat ia tidak bersama dengan temannya itu.

Dan ternyata benar saja, setelah berkali-kali memancing untuk bercerita, Baekhyun akhirnya menceritakan _weekend_ -nya yang melelahkan kemarin. Bukan melelahkan dalam arti fisik, tapi bagi Baekhyun ia merasa lelah secara psikis− batinnya terguncang setelah hari itu.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mengatakannya sedangkan pria yang menghamili ku itu adalah kekasih sahabatku sendiri?"

Baekhyun menyesap _milktea_ yang juga dibelikan Luhan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun minta dibelikan _americano_ tapi Luhan dengan tegas melarangnya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus memikirkan bayi yang ada didalam dirinya dan diiringi dengusan kesal dari Baekhyun.

 _Untuk apa dipikirkan kalau akhirnya ia juga akan segera melepaskan bayi ini._

"Tapi itu mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk mengatakannya sebelum−" Luhan melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya "−kau mengugurkannya, kan?" ucapnya hati-hati.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang mengugurkan, Baekhyun teringat akan jadwal dari dokter yang memintanya untuk datang minggu depan, pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum ia terlepas dari janin ini sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, membuang cup milktea-nya yang baru ia habiskan separuh ketempat sampah. Ia tidak lagi berselera.

"Kau pikir dengan mengaku padanya aku hamil anaknya akan ada hal yang berubah?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghadap Luhan. "Apa kau pikir dia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo lalu kemudian bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku?"

Luhan bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum Baekhyun menangkat tangan didepan wajah Luhan mencegahnya untuk menyela.

"Lalu kalau iya, apa menurutmu yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Aku akan dibenci oleh keluarga Kyungsoo yang telah menyelamatkanku dari hidup terlantar karna telah merebut kekasih anaknya dan kehilangan sahabat kecilku yang sangat berjasa dihidupku?"

Sekelebat terlintas bayangan sebuah adegan layaknya drama harian yang sering Baekhyun saksikan ditelevisi didalam kepala.

Saat orang miskin yang diangkat derajatnya oleh keluarga kaya, diberi kasih sayang layaknya anak sendiri tapi suatu saat ia melakukan pengkhianatan lalu dengan akhir yang tragis orang miskin itu akan dibuang dan kembali kejalanan.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan itu lah yang akan terjadi padanya kelak kalau sampai rahasia besarnya ini terbongkar.

Walaupun dalam kasusnya, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan dibuang kejalanan dan menjadi miskin, karna ia sudah memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri dan pekerjaan yang tetap, tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau sampai ia menyakiti keluarganya, tidak ada lagi artinya ia hidup nanti.

Ia akan kehilangan alasan untuk hidup, ia akan kembali menjadi Baekhyun si yatim piatu yang tidak dicintai dan kurang kasih sayang. Baekhyun tidak ingin menukar kehidupannya sekarang hanya karna seorang janin yang tidak diharapkan. _Tidak akan pernah_.

Baekhyun menatap dalam manik Luhan yang saat ini menatapnya iba, Baekhyun tidak tersinggung akan hal itu karna ia sendiripun juga merasa iba pada hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berharap apapun lagi Luhan, aku hanya ingin segera mengugurkan janin ini dan kembali menjalani hidupku dengan tenang." lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya, dan sesuatu didalam sana berdenyut merespon usapannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk disofa besar sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna _wooden_ , aroma obat yang tajam dan secangkir teh hangat digenggamannya.

Ia meneliti satu persatu piagam penghargaan yang ditempel pada dinding, lalu pandangannya terjatuh pada pigura besar yang terletak dibelakang meja kerja didalam ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah pigura dengan sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih khas para dokter dan seorang pria dewasa dengan setelah jas hitam yang duduk diantara pasangan paruh baya tersebut.

 _Itu adalah foto keluarganya._

Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan saat ini, karna ia tahu alasannya berada disini adalah untuk mencampuri kehidupan orang lain yang sebenarnya juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya−atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin ia campuri hidupnya.

Hanya saja rasa penasaran itu membuat hidup Chanyeol tidak tenang, segala kemungkinan yang terlintas didalam kepala tidak juga membuatnya puas sehingga Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya sendiri.

Ia merasa tidak bisa berdiam diri karna batinnya mengatakan apapun yang berusaha disembunyikan saat itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," satu-satunya pintu didalam ruangan itu akhirnya terbuka dengan sosok wanita yang tadi berada di satu pigura yang sama dengannya muncul disana. "Kau menunggu lama? Maaf tadi ada pasien darurat jadi _eomma_ harus memeriksanya dulu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya lalu menyambut Ibu-nya kedalam pelukan. "Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karna datang ketempat kerja _eomma_ tanpa mengabari terlebih dulu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada tidak mengunjungi sama sekali kan?" Nyonya Park mencibir. "Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali kau mengunjungi kami."

"Maaf _eomma_ , pekerjaanku sedang sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku janji akan lebih sering mengunjungi kalian." Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan giginya sambil mengusak belakang kepala merasa bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar _appa_?"

"Seperti biasa sibuk dengan anak-anaknya." Nyonya Park mengangkat bahu yang diikuti anggukan Chanyeol seolah mengatakan ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Ibu-nya.

 _Ah_ , anak-anak yang dimaksud disini bukanlah anak kandung yang kedua orang tuanya lahirkan−karna sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal didalam keluarganya.

Anak-anak yang Ibu-nya sebutkan adalah pasien anak-anak yang Ayah Chanyeol rawat selama berada dirumah sakit−ngomong-ngomong ayahnya adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu mengunjungiku?" Nyonya Park duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan anggun. Seolah tahu keberadaan Chanyeol siang ini didalam ruangannya pasti bukan hanya karna ia ingin mengunjunginya melainkan karna anaknya itu memiliki sebuah tujuan.

"Tidak diragukan lagi aku ini memang anak _eomma_." Chanyeol tertawa karna seolah Ibu-nya bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini. "Sebenarnya aku datang kemari karna aku membutuhkan bantuan _eomma_ −"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi.

Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Jadi kau jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya ingin bertanya tentang sapu tangan?"

"Bukan _eomma_ , tapi sesuatu dibaliknya."

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dibalik sapu tangan itu, sebuah benda kecil, bulat dan berwarna putih yang terbungkus rapi disapu tangannya.

"Sebuah pil?" Nyonya Park mendelik binggung dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dengan pil itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pil itu untuk apa."

"Kau bertanya karna ini bukan pil milikmu kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan lagi kepalanya. "Apa _eomma_ bisa melakukan tes laboraturium untuk mengetahuinya?"

Ibu Chanyeol mengambil alih sapu tangan itu dari anaknya. Lalu membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia pakai dipangkal hidung untuk melihat lebih jelas dan lebih dekat sebuah pil yang terlihat familiar baginya.

Hingga keningnya berkerut dalam dan menatap curiga pada Chanyeol saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Darimana kau dapatkan pil ini?"

"Itu−"

"Apa ini milik Kyungsoo?" potong Nyonya Park sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawabnya.

"Maksud _eomma_?"

Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar, lalu meletakkan kembali pil itu diatas sapu tangan. "Obat ini−kita tidak perlu melakukan tes apapun untuk mengetahuinya. Aku sering meresepkan obat ini pada para pasienku jadi aku tahu jelas obat apa ini."

Chanyeol ikut mengerutkan dalam keningnya. Seingat Chanyeol Ibu-nya adalah seorang dokter kandungan. Bukan seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang parah atau–

 _Tunggu._

"Ini obat penghilang nyeri saat hamil, biasanya digunakan saat masa awal kehamilan karna rasa mual yang muncul secara berulang-ulang. Orang-orang yang mengkonsumsi obat ini pasti tengah mengalami _morning sickness_ yang parah. Mungkin ia sedang berada di usia kandungan dua sampai enam minggu, atau−"

Pandangan Chanyeol mendadak kosong, telinganya kebas oleh suara disekelilingnya termasuk kelanjutan dari penjelasan dari Ibu-nya, seolah saat ini Nyonya Park tengah berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dipahami Chanyeol sama sekali.

 _Hamil?_

 _Baekhyun hamil!_

Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan itu walau mau didengarkan bagaimanapun hasilnya juga tidak akan berbeda, ia hanya masih sulit percaya−karna kabar itu terasa begitu mengejutkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Semua berawal dari malam perdebatannya dengan Baekhyun saat menginap di rumah orang tua Kyungsoo seminggu lalu. Chanyeol tidak sengaja menemukan satu pil yang Baekhyun jatuhkan waktu ia menepis tangannya saat ia berniat membantu Baekhyun mengumpulkan pil nya yang terjatuh.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menaruh curiga, ia hanya mengira yang berusaha Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya adalah tentang penyakit parah yang sedang ia alami saat ini, sehingga ia dengan gugup menolak bantuannya karna takut Chanyeol mengetahui penyakit yang berusaha disembunyikannya itu.

Tapi hamil.

Itu sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sempat terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Seingatnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah membahas tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, malah kabar terakhir yang ia tahu dari Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun yang mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh atasannya terdahulu sehingga kekasihnya itu meminta bantuannya untuk menerima Baekhyun ditempat kerjanya sekarang.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Holaaa~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama ff ini tersentuh juga /hehe/ ada yang masih setia menunggu kah?**

 **Sebenarnya ini chapter terkakhir yang akan aku posting di ffn, karna berdasarkan saran teman2 aku setelah ini aku akan move ke wattpad guys ^^ katanya wattpad lebih 'memanusiakan' para author jadi kayanya aku tertarik untuk mindahin semua story aku dan lanjutin disana :') /kali aja jadi lebih rajin kalo udah move ya :D/**

 **Di follow ya akun wattpad aku dengan nama profil yang sama "chococone53" ^^ nanti aku usahakan untuk fast update kalo udah pindah semua kesana hihi :D**

 **Review dan masukannya sangat diharapkan untuk membuat aku semakin semangat melanjutkan ff ini ^^,**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating : T / General / Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Baru sebentar saja perubahan pada diri Baekhyun semakin terlihat.

Pipinya mulai semakin berisi dan berat badannya terus bertambah disebabkan oleh nafsu makannya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin tidak terkontrol.

Walaupun _morning sickness_ masih sering menyiksanya dipagi buta, Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi pilih-pilih soal makanan. Baekhyun bisa memakan apapun bahkan makanan yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya.

Terakhir kali saat melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan nafsu makan Baekhyun berasal dari hormon kehamilannya yang saat ini masih menginjak trimester pertama. Mengingat energi yang dimilikinya saat ini akan cepat terkuras habis karna juga ikut diserap oleh si 'bayi' yang sedang berkembang didalam dirinya, sehingga mengakibatkan Baekhyun mudah kelaparan.

Hal itu semakin bertambah parah karna Luhan mulai merubah posisinya dari hanya seorang teman menjadi seorang _'pemasok makanan'_ dikehidupan Baekhyun. Karna setiap hari Luhan akan selalu membawa pulang makanan untuknya, mulai dari makanan ringan hingga makanan berat yang tidak pernah bisa ia tolak.

Tanpa direncanakan setiap pagi Luhan akan bertanya _'apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?'_ dan− _tara_ −malamnya Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan makanan yang diinginkannya dimeja makan.

 _Oh ya_ , Luhan sudah tidak lagi hanya datang menemani Baekhyun di akhir pekan saja, entah bagaimana awalnya−tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah secara resmi tinggal sementara di apartemen milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memintanya, Luhan juga tidak pernah membicarakannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Seperti ada sebuah ikatan tidak langsung diantara keduanya untuk saling menemani satu sama lain.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun sukai dari temannya itu, karna diantara seluruh kebaikannya menyediakan makanan yang diinginkan Baekhyun, Luhan juga sering menyelipkan sebutir pil atau sebotol vitamin untuk kandungan padanya. ' _u_ _ntuk jaga-jaga'_ katanya.

Dan jangan kira Baekhyun akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia sempat marah karna Luhan terlihat masih saja tidak bisa menerima keputusannya yang ingin melepaskan bayi ini.

Padahal seharusnya Luhan adalah orang yang paling mengerti alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin melakukan aborsi ini kan?

Suatu hari ia pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Luhan karna masalah ini, Baekhyun marah tapi dengan kerasnya Luhan beralasan.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan aborsi Baekhyun, tapi tidak ada salahnya memberikan yang terbaik selama 'ia' masih ada kan?"

Baekhyun kesal tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan untuk memberikan yang terbaik padahal ia sendiri merasa tersiksa dengan kehadiran bayi ini di kehidupannya.

"Tapi hal itu hanya akan membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar padanya, Luhan."

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh egois−"

"Aku berhak untuk egois! Ini tubuhku dan aku berhak untuk memilih apa yang ingin dan tidak ingin aku miliki dihidupku!" bentak Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan hanya akan membuatnya binggung. Kau tidak bisa berbuat baik padanya lalu kemudian membuangnya begitu saja. Lebih baik menjadi jahat sejak awal agar ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karna tidak terlahir kedunia dari orang yang jahat sepertiku." lanjut Baekhyun kala itu sambil berlinang air mata.

Luhan memang tidak lagi membahasnya setelah pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun saat itu, tapi ia masih saja menyelipkan sebotol supplemen kandungan didalam tas miliknya sebelum berangkat bekerja dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hal lagi untuk ia katakan pada temannya itu.

Ia hanya membiarkannya berada disana, sekali-kali meminumnya untuk menghargai Luhan hanya saat temannya itu mengingatkan. Tapi setelah menenggak obatnya, Baekhyun akan diam-diam meminum _cappucino_ dingin di _pantry_.

 _Ah_ ya, berdasarkan riset yang ia lakukan selama beberapa waktu terakhir, katanya mengkonsumsi kopi dapat meningkatkan kemungkinan keguguran pada trimester pertama kehamilan secara alami tanpa rasa sakit.

Semenjak membacanya Baekhyun yang awalnya membenci kopi mulai kecanduan akan kandungan _kafein_ yang ada didalam cairan pahit tersebut. Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu karna Baekhyun selalu menyembunyikan rapat-rapat kebiasaan barunya tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun binggung saat Junmyeon mengatakan ada orang lain yang ingin membuat janji makan siang dengannya setelah ia menemani atasannya rapat bersama investor diluar kantor siang itu.

Baekhyun dilarang bertanya karna Junmyeon bilang ini adalah perintah langsung dari atasan, jadi saat Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran dan memintanya untuk keluar mobil−Baekhyun hanya menurut saja.

"Kau hanya perlu masuk kedalam dan tanyakan saja meja yang dipesan atas namamu." ucap Junmyeon dari dalam mobil dengan kaca jendela penumpang yang terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ikut masuk, Jumnyeon- _ssi_?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Junmyeon juga terlihat binggung saat mengatakannya. "Sudah, sana masuk." perintahnya kemudian.

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat saat Junmyeon kembali melajukan mobilnya menjauh. Ia merapikan sedikit ujung lengan kemejanya yang terlipat dan menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang mencuat berantakan agar terlihat lebih rapi, lalu kemudian masuk kedalam restoran tersebut.

Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya ragu-ragu didepan meja kasir−walaupun ia masih merasa sulit percaya karna ada orang yang memesan meja disebuah restoran mewah seperti ini menggunakan namanya−Baekhyun tetap mengikuti seorang pelayan yang membawanya kelantai atas restoran tersebut tanpa menaruh curiga.

Hingga saat ia telah sampa diujung tangga lantai atas, Baekhyun mulai merasa terganggu dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya−suatu perasaan yang mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Dan benar saja Baekhyun mengetahui mengapa dirinya merasakan hal seperti itu dan ia merasa menyesal karna seharusnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya saja sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa terkejut saat pelayan tadi mengantarnya menuju salah satu meja didekat jendela kaca yang saat itu telah ditempati oleh seseorang.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna navy, rambut hitam yang ditata kebelakang kepala dan aroma _cordovan leather_ yang mendominasi langkahnya saat berjalan semakin mendekat pada meja tersebut adalah penyebab dari perasaan anehnya saat ini.

Pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi dengan senyum lebar untuk menyambutnya. "Hai, Baekhyun."

Pertama-tama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah membalas senyum Chanyeol demi menjaga sopan santun, walaupun sejujurnya saat ini ia merasa benar-benar binggung karna Beakhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka orang yang membuat janji makan siang dengannya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

Setelah perdebatan malam itu dirumah orang tua Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan membenci dan menghindarinya, tapi lihat apa yang pria itu lakukan saat ini?

Ia bahkan mengajaknya makan siang direstoran yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari letak kantor mereka berada, membuat janji temu melalui Junmyeon yang jelas-jelas adalah atasannya sendiri dan− _ada apa dengan senyum lebar tanpa dosa itu?_ Baekhyun hampir saja memarahi pria itu dan pergi meninggalkannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat sedang berada dimana dirinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil kembali duduk−masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Baik. Kau?" balas Baekhyun berbasa-basi, ekor matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan−memastikan tidak ada rekan satu perusahaan yang sama dengannya berada disana. Baekhyun tidak ingin rumor menyebar diperusahaan karna melihatnya berada satu meja dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Siapapun pasti akan menjadikannya bahan gosip murahan seandainya melihat pemandangan saat ini. Dan untungnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega karna tidak menemukan satu wajahpun yang dikenalnya berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku juga baik, Baekhyun." lalu pria itu mengangkat satu tangan untuk memanggil pelayan yang berdiri disudut ruangan. "Apa yang ingin kau pesan? Aku menyarankan untuk memesan _rib-eye_ , karena koki mereka memiliki bagian yang sangat enak untuk dihidangkan diatas meja."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, bukan karna ia setuju dengan _rib-eye_ yang ditawarkan Chanyeol−ia bahkan tidak terpikir bisa makan disaat seperti ini. Ia hanya sedang mencerna situasi ini dengan baik, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menempatkan diri sebagai siapa saat ini dihadapan pria itu.

Sebagai seorang karyawan yang kebetulan sedang makan siang dengan atasannya− _atau_ −seseorang yang sedang makan siang dengan pria yang telah menghamilinya yang juga secara kebetulan adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri?

 _Baekhyun bisa gila saat memikirkannya._

" _Hm_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_ " Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya tanpa _embel-embel_ formal seperti seorang atasan dan bawahan untuk mempertegas apa yang ingin dikatakannya, dan seketika Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelayan untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Kau ingin menambah sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya tanpa berbasa basi−ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebinggungannya lebih lama lagi. Ia harus mendengar alasan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bertemu, sedangkan ia merasa telah memperjelas semuanya tentang mereka saat dirumah orang tua Kyungsoo malam itu.

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, sangat mengerti akan kebinggungan Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia mengangkat lagi daftar menu diatas meja untuk menyelesaikan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan yang masih sibuk mencatat.

Setelah pelayan pergi, baru Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Baekhyun. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi−berusaha untuk terlihat santai−walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini ia pun merasa gugup luar biasa.

Bibirnya terbuka lalu menutup kembali ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menjadi kesulitan berbicara. Chanyeol binggung harus memulainya darimana.

Awalnya Chanyeol berencana untuk makan siang sambil mengobrol dengan santai terlebih dulu dengan Baekhyun lalu kemudian mulai membahasnya setelah kecanggungan diantara mereka perlahan telah mencair− _mungkin sambil minum teh pikirnya_.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan semudah rencana, karna seingat Chanyeol pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun memang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Baekhyun bahkan sempat memintanya untuk menjauh dan melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa tenang dan melupakan semua itu begitu saja, karna suatu hal yang menyangkut tentang Baekhyun telah menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi setelah ia mengetahui rahasia yang berusaha Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya− _atau mungkin juga dari semua orang_.

Sesuatu didalam dirinya mengatakan untuk sedikit berharap pada rahasia Baekhyun tersebut. Tapi tentu saja ia akan ragu mengatakannya secara langsung, karna Chanyeol sadar hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar terjalin dengan sangatlah rumit.

Chanyeol bahkan membutuhkan waktu satu minggu demi mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara berhadapan seperti ini dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat memutar lingkar gelas yang ada diatas meja untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya. "Tidak ada hal yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Baekhyun? Misalnya− tentang sesuatu yang menggangumu akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya semakin binggung mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakan hal yang mengganguku padamu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan padaku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya." ucapnya sambil meneliti perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. "Aku akan mendengarkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. "Chanyeol, aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita pernah akrab sebelumnya, ini benar-benar mengangguku. Kau tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan malam itu tentang−"

"Apa kau sedang hamil?" potong Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia tahu Baekhyun− _si keras kepala itu_ −tentu tidak akan mengatakannya sendiri jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung membahasnya.

Sedangkan disisi lain waktu Baekhyun terasa seolah berhenti berputar, Baekhyun kira ia baru saja salah mengartikan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau dirinya hamil, tapi kalau dilihat dari raut serius diwajahnya, Baekhyun tahu kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Ap−apa maksudmu?" dengan keberanian yang tersisa sedikit Baekhyun berusaha menahan keterkejutannya. "Bercandaanmu sungguh tidak lucu, Park Chanyeol."

"Pil itu−" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu pil apa yang kau minum malam itu."

"Tidak−kau tidak tahu apapun! Jangan mengada-ada!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya setengah membentak. Ia berusaha menelan ludah susah payah setelah menyadari bentakan itu membuat orang-orang disekitar mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membicarakan omong kosong ini, lebih baik aku pergi−"

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya, tapi ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak berdiri dari kursi dan pergi sesegera mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Dia−" sentak Chanyeol seraya menurunkan kembali nada bicaranya. "−apakah dia anakku?"

 _DEG!_

Setelah mendengarnya tubuh Baekhyun mendadak berubah kaku, ia tahu dirinya telah gagal menyimpan rahasianya. Semuanya telah terlanjur, rahasianya telah terbongkar.

Rahasia yang ia pikir akan ia bawa sampai ia mati nanti.

Tapi Baekhyun sendiri merasa terlalu naif kalau ia berpikir ingin menyembunyikannya seumur hidup, karna separuh hatinya juga ikut terluka saat membayangkan bayi yang ada didalam dirinya saat ini tidak hanya disingkirkan oleh ibu-nya tapi juga tidak dibiarkan untuk mengenal siapa sebenarnya ayah-nya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk seorang bayi yang telah ia putus masa depannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat melihat ke dunia. Tapi ia sadar ia tidak bisa, hatinya sudah terlanjur mati untuk merasa kasihan pada sosok bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali duduk dikursinya, kedua tungkai kakinya mendadak lemas dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi . Sorot matanya menatap kosong pada segelas air putih diatas meja sebelum meneguk habis isinya saat dirasa bibirnya terlalu kering sekedar untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dia anakku kan?" ulang Chanyeol sambil kembali menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia adalah anakmu?"

"Aku hanya−" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlalu berharap. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan mengatakan kalau itu bukan anaknya−

"Ya, dia anakmu Park Chanyeol." jelas Baekhyun tanpa paksaan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tegak wajahnya. "Ap−apa yang−baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku memang tengah hamil saat ini, dan kau benar−bayi ini adalah anakmu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol ekpresinya, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, bibirnya terbuka lebar hingga perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum sumringah yang nampak diwajahnya− _dan Baekhyun merasa semakin berdosa saat melihat ekspresi bahagia itu._

"Kau yakin itu anakku?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dia berusia lima minggu, dan aku tidak pernah melakukan _seks_ dengan siapapun karna sibuk dengan pekerjaan baruku−tentu saja selain denganmu malam itu."

Baekhyun terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya lalu kemudian menghampirinya diseberang meja, menarik tangannya hingga membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Ya Tuhan, dia anakku. Aku memiliki seorang anak. Terima kasih Baekhyun, terima kasih."

Baekhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol secara sepihak, dan perasaan bersalah semakin menyakitinya saat menemukan mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca−air mata bahagia nyaris mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri didalam hati−bagaimana bisa ia tega menyakiti hati pria yang begitu tulus seperti ini.

" _Oh_ , maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saat mendengarnya. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku memiliki seorang anak dan−"

"Chanyeol, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan kegembiraan pria itu. "Aku memang tengah hamil dan benar dia adalah anakmu, tapi aku mengatakan ini bukan karna aku ingin melahirkannya, setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya agar aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah karna telah mengugurkannya dan membiarkanmu selamanya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang bayi ini."

Binar di wajah Chanyeol perlahan-lahan meredup."Tu−tunggu Baekhyun, apa maksudmu dengan− _mengugurkannya_?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengugurkannya. Aku tidak akan melahirkan bayi ini."

Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan berhasil mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol pada sosok dihadapannya. Mata keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun dapat melihat terlalu banyak emosi yang tercampur aduk didalam keping bola mata milik Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun, kau sadar dengan apa−yang baru saja kau katakan, kan?"

"Aku sangat sadar. Aku memberitahumu hal ini memang bukan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya karna aku pun merasa bersalah pada bayi ini, aku tidak ingin menyingkirkannya tanpa ia tahu siapa sesungguhnya orang tuanya."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pandangannya berubah kosong untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak, Baekhyun−" lirihnya setelah lama terdiam, dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca− _kali ini terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah air mata kesedihan_.

"Apanya yang tidak?" Baekhyun tertawa sinis sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu, kita tidak dalam suatu hubungan yang baik untuk memiliki seorang bayi. Lagipula apa aku harus kembali mengingatkanmu tentang statusmu sebagai _'kekasih dari sahabatku'_ dan−"

"Kalau yang kau takutkan adalah Kyungsoo, aku yang akan mengatakan sendiri padanya. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo, kalau perlu juga pada kedua orang tuanya." Chanyeol menyambar cepat.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menganggap semudah itu untuk mengakui kalau ada seorang bayi yang saat ini hidup didalam dirinya, disaat Baekhyun sendiri bahkan nyaris mati karna harus merahasiakannya dari semua orang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang apa arti Kyungsoo dan keluarganya dihidupku, Park Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, mereka pasti akan mengerti kalau kita menjelaskan keadaannya."

"Kau gila!?" Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi. Matanya melirik pada beberapa orang yang mulai menjadikan perdebatan keduanya seperti tontonan gratis layaknya drama harian.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun, kali ini dengan lebih lembut, ia tahu bicara dengan emosi disaat seperti ini bukanlah cara yang tepat. Ia setidaknya harus mebicarakannya semuanya dengan baik-baik agar pria itu bisa mengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin punya anak, aku tidak ingin terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang akan menghambat karirku, aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo dan keluarganya hanya karna kesalahan bodoh yang kita lakukan malam itu. Kau harus mengerti aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan semua yang kumiliki saat ini hanya demi seorang bayi yang bahkan _tidak pernah diharapkan_."

"Tapi dia juga anakku, darah dagingku, kau tidak bisa mengugurkannya begitu saja, separuh nyawanya adalah milikku."

"Tapi ini adalah tubuhku, hidupku, aku berhak mengatur apa saja yang ingin dan tidak ingin aku pertahankan didalam hidupku!" Baekhyun kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia tahu menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengurus bayinya? Hanya biarkan bayi itu terlahir dan kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab padanya, kau bisa melupakannya kalau kau ingin−tapi aku mohon jangan gugurkan _anakku_." ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Lalu aku harus mengorbankan sembilan bulan waktuku hanya untuk mengandungnya? Tidak Chanyeol, itu adalah ide yang buruk, dalam waktu selama itu aku bisa menitik tinggi karirku, aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan memiliki karier yang lebih baik hanya demi mempertahankan bayi ini."

"Aku akan membayar semuanya, aku akan mengganti sembilan bulan waktu yang kau korbankan dengan jabatan yang lebih baik diperusahaan." Chanyeol tetap memaksa. "Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu kepada Direktur untuk menjadi kepala redaksi kalau kau ingin, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menaikkan karir mu diperusahaan."

Kepala redaksi?

 _Itu adalah mimpinya_.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun bisa menempati jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari jabatan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Itupun kalau bukan karna bantuan Kyungsoo, saat ini mungkin ia masih menjadi _"budak"_ di tempat kerjanya dulu, bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi mungkin bisa sampai melayani _"si tua bangka"_ itu demi untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya.

Lagipula apa yang Baekhyun harapkan dari lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan saat kuliah dulu dan pengalaman kerja yang minim.

Tawaran dari Chanyeol pastilah sangat mengiurkan untuk dirinya saat ini− _tentu saja_ −Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk mensejahterakan hidupnya. Bahkan ia bisa membayar tahun demi tahun menyakitkan yang harus ia lewati semenjak masih remaja dulu dengan penawaran yang diberikan Chanyeol hanya dengan mengorbankan waktu sembilan bulannya.

 _Bukankah itu penawaran yang sangat baik?_

"Lalu kau pikir aku bisa terus bekerja dengan perut yang membesar? Bagaimana dengan rekan kerjaku? Dan alasan apa nanti yang harus aku katakan pada Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya tentang perutku yang membesar?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku bisa mengarang alasan untuk membantumu−misalnya, bagaimana kalau kau akan ku tugaskan bekerja di kantor cabang Hongkong untuk sementara waktu dan menetap disana? Kau tidak perlu benar-benar tinggal disana, aku bisa mencarikan tempat tinggal sementara yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun disini. " jelasnya berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu sampai kau melahirkan nanti." tambahnya kemudian.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut dengan cara Chanyeol membahas masalahnya. Saat ini mereka tidak seperti sedang membahas waktu sembilan bulan yang akan Baekhyun korbankan kalau ia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayi ini seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol merancangnya seolah-olah mengandung sembilan bulan dan melahirkan seorang bayi adalah sebuah proyek yang bisa direncanakan sedemikian rupa sehingga hal itu akan terdengar sangat mudah untuk dilakukan.

Jelas saja Chanyeol dengan mudah mengatakannya, karna bukan Chanyeol yang akan mengorbankan waktunya−tapi Baekhyun. Asal tahu saja, sembilan bulan itu adalah waktu yang lama.

"Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi Baekhyun, dia hanyalah seorang bayi. Dia memiliki nyawa dan dia punya hak untuk hidup. Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, tolong pikirkan aku yang menginginkan bayi itu."

Chanyeol terlihat begitu putus asa saat mengatakannya dan Baekhyun merasa menjadi seorang antagonis saat ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin terikat denganku karna bayi itu−aku akan melakukannya, aku akan mengorbankan perasaanku padamu setelah bayi ini lahir. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyangkut pautkan lagi bayi ini padamu setelah ia lahir nanti." lanjutnya masih berusaha merubah keputusan Baekhyun.

Tanpa bisa dicegah Baekhyun mulai merasa berdosa pada bayi yang tidak bersalah yang berada didalam dirinya saat ini. Bayi ini bahkan tidak dibiarkan memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri karna Baekhyun secara sepihak memutus garis takdirnya hanya demi keegoisannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tahu ia salah, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan karna harus memilih antara rasa takutnya akan kehilangan segala hal yang ia miliki saat ini lebih besar dibandingkan dengan perasaan bersalah karna mengugurkan kandungannya.

Rencana Chanyeol memang terdengar sangat mudah untuk dilakukan tapi Baekhyun juga harus memikirkan masa depannya kelak. Mau bagaimana pun bayi ini tetaplah anaknya−darah dagingnya.

Mungkin mudah bagi Baekhyun mengatakan untuk melepaskannya kali ini, tapi bagaimana kalau saat melihat bayinya nanti ia jadi memiliki keinginan untuk merawatnya. Bagaimana kalau seiring berjalannya waktu Baekhyun mulai enggan melepaskan bayi ini karna terlalu lama bersama? Bagaimana dengan kariernya? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan bayinya?

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya sekaligus, Baekhyun harus mengorbankah salah satunya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tetap tidak bisa." Baekhyun berucap seraya menahan air matanya kuat-kuat. "Lusa, aku sudah memiliki jadwal dengan dokter untuk mengugurkannya."

Pundak Chanyeol semakin lemas mendengarnya, wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat putus asa saat ini. "Satu minggu, aku mohon beri aku waktu satu minggu sebelum kau menggugurkannya. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memilikinya selama satu minggu."

Baekhyun menarik panjang nafasnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya lelah, ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk terus berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Dan ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol kalau ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Harusnya ia simpan rapat-rapat saja rahasia kehamilannya ini seperti yang ia rencanakan dulu. Dan seharusnya ia tetap membantah saat Chanyeol mempertanyakan tentang siapa ayah dari bayinya tadi.

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin kita memikirkannya lagi baik-baik. Setidaknya saat ini batalkan dulu jadwalmu dengan dokter agar kita masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berpikir. Sejujurnya kabar ini masih begitu mengejutkan bagiku, baru setengah jam lalu aku merasa begitu bahagia saat mendengar aku memiliki seorang anak, lalu di menit berikutnya aku diberi tahu kalau anakku mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat dunia−kau harus mengerti bahwa aku juga butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun melipat tangan didepan dada dan berpikir, sejujurnya ia pun juga merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, pria itu sangat baik masih ingin mempertahan bayi yang bahkan Baekhyun kira hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dan akan menjadi beban dihidupnya kelak.

Disaat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuang bayi itu layaknya sesuatu yang tidak berharga, Chanyeol dengan tulus ingin merawatnya dan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah Baekhyun pikir akan ia lakukan untuk bayinya hingga detik ini.

 _Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi sangat kejam seperti ini?_

"Hanya satu minggu aku mohon, mari kita pikirkan lagi sejenak agar kalaupun nanti kita akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan, itu adalah keputusan yang benar. Setidaknya juga berikan aku kesempatan untuk ikut memilih takdir hidupnya."

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan ini denganmu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan membatalkan janji dengan dokter tapi aku tidak akan memberikan waktu lebih dari seminggu, karna aku yakin berapa lama pun waktu yang aku gunakan untuk menundanya keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku hanya ingin segera kembali menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal lagi."

Senyum lebar itu kembali menghiasi wajah Chanyeol, deretan giginya yang terlihat menandakan ia begitu bahagia mendengar keputusan akhir Baekhyun. Rautnya penuh dengan rasa bahagia, harapan serta suka cita saat menyambut tangan Baekhyun digenggamannya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." ucapnya dengan ketulusan.

Baekhyung menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membalas, ia membiarkan hangat tubuh Chanyeol melingkupi tangan rampingnya didalam genggaman. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu lagi harus mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaanya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi, itu tetap tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanku." jelas Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk menekankan pada Chanyeol akan keinginannya.

Tetapi Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum lebar disana, ia menangkat bahu untuk membalas Baekhyun. "Siapa yang tahu, walaupun itu waktu yang singkat tetapi segala kemungkinan masih bisa terjadi."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu satu minggu untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin ia pun juga akan menyesali keputusannya itu nanti, tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak tega menolak ketulusan Chanyeol pada bayi-nya. Hidupnya memang menyedihkan, tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi bajingan yang mengabaikan kebaikan orang lain. _Tentu saja Baekhyun bukan orang yang sekejam itu._

"Ingin bersulang?" Chanyeol mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya diatas meja.

"Dengan jus jeruk?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gelasnya yang baru saja diantar pelayan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ceria sedangkan Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah saat melihatnya.

"Untuk kehidupanku yang akan kembali normal." Baekhyun menyahut sambil mengangkat jus jeruk-nya.

"Untuk bayi-ku yang saat ini berumur lima minggu."

 _TING!_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa semakin lebar.

Selama sisa waktu makan siang itu, Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya orang sakit. Ia memilih makanan tambahan yang akan dimakan Baekhyun, berkali-kali memastikan apakah ada lagi yang ia inginkan, bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih tugas memotong _steak_ yang akan dimakannya.

Mungkin dalam keadaan normal diperlakukan seperti itu akan membuat Baekhyun marah, tapi entah mengapa saat ini Baekhyun ingin merasa egois pada dirinya sendiri dengan menikmati perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Disatu sisi Baekhyun merasa lega karna kekhawatirannya selama ini tentang pandangan buruk orang lain tentang bayinya terbukti tidak sepenuhnya benar, Chanyeol justru menyambut suka cita sosok yang Baekhyun kira hanya akan menjadi akar dari segala masalahnya. Pria itu bahkan menginginkan bayinya disaat ia sendiri berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkannya.

Mungkin kalau keduanya tidak berada dalam suatu hubungan yang rumit seperti saat ini, Baekhyun akan sangat bahagia mengakui Chanyeol sebagai ayah dari bayi-nya.

 _Tapi tentu saja ia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu, kan?_

 **-To Be Continued-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love Me If You Dare**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

 **Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **and others**

 **Rating : T / General / Mpreg**

 **(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Dua hari setelah makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada setumpuk pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini menyita waktunya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi melihat keberadaan atau mendengar kabar dari pria itu sejak dua hari belakangan.

'Padahal aku memberinya waktu satu minggu, tapi dia menyia-nyiakan dua hari waktunya dengan menghilang begitu saja' batinnya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Tunggu, sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi memperdulikan pria itu?_

Malam ini, Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyusun jadwal tayang acara _reality show_ baru yang akan diproduksi oleh tim-nya bulan depan, saat menyadari hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri yang masih berada didalam ruang kerja karna seluruh rekannya telah pulang terlebih dulu.

Sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku, Baekhyun melirik pada jam diatas meja kerjanya yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pantas saja ruang kerjanya telah kosong, karna hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan besok _weekend_ jadi sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada rekan kerjanya yang mau repot-repot menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk lembur disaat seharusnya waktu itu bisa mereka gunakan untuk bersenang-senang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak ada niat untuk lembur hari ini. Karna kalau ia mengikuti jadwal yang ia tulis didalam buku agendanya, Baekhyun seharusnya sekarang sedang berada di dalam salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit setelah menjalani operasi pengangkatan janinnya. Mungkin efek _anestesi_ masih bisa ia rasakannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat sayatan yang seharusnya melintang disekitar perutnya saat ini.

Tapi sayangnya itu semua hanya ada didalam kepala Baekhyun− _untuk saat ini_ −karna janjinya dengan Chanyeol untuk memberinya waktu satu minggu, yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun terjebak didalam ruang kerjanya seorang diri demi untuk menghabiskan waktunya dan mengenyahkan sejenak keinginannya untuk menyingkirkan janin ini sesegera mungkin.

Ia semakin kesal karna tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karna ini murni keputusannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi untuk melepas lelah, bola matanya menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya dengan bosan. Seandainya saja ia sedang tidak hamil, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam _pub_ bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain, menikmati sabtu malam sambil meneguk _c_ _hivas_ _r_ _egal_ yang pahit, mungkin juga menari-nari random diatas lantai dansa untuk melepaskan penat dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk yang akan terasa luar biasa menyenangkan.

Bukannya berada didalam ruang kerja sendirian, dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai, dengan ditemani sebungkus _hershey's kisses_ dan secangkir _hot_ _chocolate_ untuk menganjal perutnya yang kelaparan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun lapar lagi. Padahal tadi Luhan sudah membelikannya semangkuk _jajangmyeon_ sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk ikut _nongkrong_ di _pub_ bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Percuma saja kalau begitu Baekhyun pulang sekarang, karna sudah dipastikan tidak ada makanan diatas meja seperti yang sering Luhan sediakan untuknya, karna temannya itu mungkin saat ini sedang sibuk mengoda pria lajang di _pub_ tanpa memikirkan tugas rutinnya untuk menyediakan Baekhyun makanan.

Baekhyun sedang berfikir untuk memesan _delivery_ sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya ragu-ragu. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya saat mengetahui sosok Chanyeol-lah yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanya tersebut.

"Hai." sapanya dengan canggung. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun melirik pada ruangan sebelah ruang kerjanya yang hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca _tranparant_ yang telah kosong, Baekhyun harus memeriksanya karna seingatnya beberapa saat lalu ruangan disana juga masih terisi seorang karyawan yang masih lembur seperti dirinya–ia harus waspada, karna ia tidak ingin ada rumor aneh karna seseorang melihat kehadiran Chanyeol didalam ruang kerjanya di waktu seperti ini.

"Ya, tentu saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. "Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk terlihat santai disaat jantungnya berdegup kencang karna tidak menyangka kunjungan tiba-tiba dari pria itu− _disaat baru beberapa saat lalu ia memikirkannya_.

Chanyeol mengangkat _paper bag_ yang ada ditangannya. "Membawakanmu makanan. Tadi aku bertemu Luhan di _lobby,_ ia mengatakan kau akan kerja lembur malam ini jadi aku berpikir untuk membawakanmu sesuatu−yang lebih layak untuk dimakan." Chanyeol melirik pada sebungkus _hershey's_ diatas meja Baekhyun yang telah kosong.

Baekhyun menghela pelan nafasnya. "Kalau kau melakukannya hanya agar aku membatalkan niatku−"

"Aku melakukannya untuk bayi-ku Baekhyun, tidak ada maksud lain." potong Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun dan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya itu merusak suasana.

 _Bayi-ku?_

Sepertinya Baekhyun baru saja merinding saat mendegarnya. Siapa juga yang ingin mengakui sosok yang ada didalam dirinya saat ini adalah sebagai 'miliknya' disaat Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas _'memilikinya'_ didalam sini saja tidak mengakui hal tersebut. Atau mungkin memang hanya Chanyeol saja didunia ini yang akan mengakuinya?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia menolak untuk berdebat karna menyadari ini adalah salah satu resiko dari kesepakatan yang mereka buat saat itu, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerimanya− _karna sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang._

Baekhyun melirik pada pantulan bayangannya dari layar monitor yang telah padam− _merapikan dengan kilat penampilannya yang berantakan_ −sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?"

 _Basa-basi_ _._

Baekhyun merasa harus melakukan hal itu demi sopan santun karna merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berbaik hati membawakannya makanan− _walaupun_ _bukan_ _ia_ _yang meminta_.

"Aku sudah makan, terima kasih sudah menanyakan. Aku hanya membawakannya untukmu."

Karna sofa tamu yang ada didalam ruang kerjanya hanya terdiri dari satu sofa panjang dengan sebuah meja dibagian depan, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol, dengan rentan jarak yang tidak juga bisa dibilang jauh karna deru nafas Chanyeol masih terdengar jelas dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang melahap makanannya dalam diam. Matanya menatap kosong pada makanan didepannya seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak saat ia mencoba mengunyah makanannya dengan perlahan.

Mungkin dimata orang lain itu akan terlihat terlihat biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bibir itu memiliki arti sendiri di sudut hatinya−mungkin karna Chanyeol merasa seolah ia masih bisa mengecap rasa pada cherry tipis itu ujung bibirnya.

Nafas Chanyeol tertahan ditenggorokan saat tiba-tiba lidah kecil Baekhyun menjilat sisa saus diujung bibirnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku oleh sensasi aneh hingga membuat Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol sambil menunjuk satu _paper bag_ lain yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya.

" _Ah_ ini, aku hanya tidak sengaja membelinya karna teringat denganmu, tapi sebaiknya aku membawanya kembali."

"Kau tidak bisa membawa lagi sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan pada orang lain. Berikan padaku." pinta Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap _paper bag_ ditangannya bergantian dengan Baekhyun, lalu dengan ragu-ragu menyerahkannya yang langsung dibuka oleh Baekhyun.

 _Pregnancy Question & Answer._

 _Oh._

"Maafkan aku−" kata Chenyeol lirih. "Kupikir karna kau memutuskan untuk menundanya dan kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu tersisa, barangkali−kau mungkin berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk mempertahankannya, maka dari itu mungkin kau perlu tahu beberapa hal dari sana."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya saja apa yang tidak boleh kau makan?"

"Apa yang tidak boleh ku makan?"

"Sushi mentah, kaffein atau daging yang kurang matang−"

"Sepertinya kau tahu lebih banyak hal tentang kehamilan daripada diriku."

Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Memang setelah diingat-ingat akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi agak lebih terobsesi dengan segala hal yang berbau tentang kehamilan. Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan seharian waktunya di meja kerja hanya untuk _browshing_ tentang _'panduan lengkap cara menghadapi kehamilan pertama'_ , _'makanan yang dianjurkan untuk ibu hamil'_ hingga _'rekomendasi nama anak laki-laki / perempuan'_.

Chanyeol merasa ia memang agak terlalu berlebihan saat memikirkan tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, ia merasa harus mengetahui apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Baekhyun menghadapi kehamilannya saat ini− _melupakan fakta kalau nyatanya kehamilan_ _itu_ _tidak akan berlangsung lama._

"Aku hanya mulai membacanya akhir-akhir ini, rasanya begitu menyenangkan membaca sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan apa yang aku inginkan sejak dulu." tiba-tiba Chanyeol murung sesaat. "Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini, aku akan membawa kembali bukunya."

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa disini ada gambarnya?" Baekhyun merebut kembali buku yang sempat diambil alih Chanyeol. Membaca beberapa saat pada daftar isi kemudian mulai membuka-buka halamannya.

"Begini−" Baekhyun menunjuk satu gambar didalam buku. "Saat ini ia berusia enam minggu dan mungkin ia akan terlihat seperti ini."

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengharapkan ekspresi apa yang akan Chanyeol tunjukkan saat melihatnya. Tapi saat pria itu tiba-tiba terlihat mulai emosional entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa lega. Setidaknya sorot mata kecewa yang beberapa saat lalu ditunjukkannya perlahan-lahan berganti menjadi sebuah binar bahagia.

"Luar biasa." ungkapnya penuh kekaguman, sementara Baekhyun disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap binggung, memikirkan bagaimana bisa sebuah gumpalan tak berbentuk digambar itu terlihat _'luar biasa'_ dimata Chanyeol.

"Mau kah kau membaca bukunya?" akhirnya ia bertanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat sambil masih memperhatikan gambar 'gumpalan' tersebut. "Hanya dibagian _'cara menjaga kesehatan'_ untuk berjaga-jaga."

" _Hm_ , baiklah." Baekhyun mengiyakan hanya karna rasa iba, padahal ia yakin akan membuangnya saat diperjalan menuju halte bus nanti.

"Besok akhir pekan, apa kau memiliki rencana?"

"Mungkin pergi ke _pub_ atau kelab malam dengan teman-temanku." ucapnya santai sambil menutup kotak makan yang telah ia habiskan−seluruhnya.

Bola mata Chanyeol terlihat bergerak gelisah. "Kau tidak serius kan?"

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tertawa, ia merasa terhibur saat melihat raut wajah khawatir yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja aku bercanda, tubuhku mudah lelah semenjak hamil, jangankan untuk ke kelab malam. Berjalan selama setengah jam saja tulangku rasanya seperti runtuh semua. Aku hanya akan beristirahat diapartemen dan mungkin memesan seloyang _tiramisu_ melalui pesan antar."

"Baguslah." ucapnya dengan lega. "Kalau kau membutuhkan apapun kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu memberikan perhatian apapun hanya karna aku mengandung _'bayi-mu'_ "

 _Ya, bayi-mu karna_ _tadi_ _Chanyeol yang mengakuinya seperti itu._

"Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktumu hanya agar membuatku berubah pikiran. Aku menerima segala bentuk perhatianmu saat ini bukan karna aku memberimu kesempatan, aku hanya ingin menghargai kebaikanmu. Dan satu yang harus kau ingat− _kita tidak memiliki kesempatan itu_."

Binar dibola mata Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai meredup. Seolah ia baru saja ditampar oleh kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus diterimanya karna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya akan menerima kebaikanmu dengan bayi ini sampai minggu depan, jadi aku mohon jangan buat ini semakin sulit. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengerti." Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dengan aura yang abu-abu. "Aku akan menunggumu diparkiran. Kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai aku antar kau pulang."

"Itu, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin berlama-lama berada dekat dengan bayiku− _selagi masih ada waktu_."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Chanyeol keluar dari dalam ruangan Baekhyun, dan membuat perasaan Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan dibuatnya.

Kenapa? Sudah sewajarnya Baekhyun menegaskan hal itu pada Chanyeol, lalu kenapa ia merasa baru saja melukai hatinya sendiri saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang kecewa?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah ia muncul dari arah kamar mandi.

Semalam walau penuh penolakan, Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh mengantarkan Baekyun pulang ke apartemennya. Hanya karna alasan ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan calon bayi-nya selagi masih bisa. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak alasan itu karna− _ya, itu terdengar menyedihkan._

Dan sialnya ia tertangkap basah oleh Luhan yang kebetulan malam itu juga baru pulang dari acara bersama teman-temannya saat keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol di parkiran.

Jadi, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menceritakan kesepakatannya dengan Chanyeol waktu itu padahal awalnya ia ingin menyembunyikan hal itu rapat-rapat. _Tapi Luhan adalah Luhan._ Ia tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi−bahkan ia mengancam akan bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol kalau saja Baekhyun menolak untuk bercerita.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, ia terlihat begitu putus asa." Baekhyun meletakkan sepiring _omelette_ hangat yang baru ia buat diatas meja makan. Luhan datang menyusul duduk sambil masih mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. "Kau harus lihat wajahnya saat ia mengatakan ingin mempertahankan janin ini, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya dan menangisi takdir buruk ini bersama dengannya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Itu berita baik, mungkin dengan begitu Chanyeol juga akan menghentikan niatmu untuk−"

"Luhan−" potong Baekhyun sebelum Luhan melanjutkan−karna ia sudah tau apa lanjutan dari ucapan temannya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya." Luhan menertawai respon Baekhyun. "Sensitif sekali sih mentang-mentang sedang hamil."

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan nafsu makan karna pembahasan itu. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak kesempatan menikmati pagi yang tenang dihari liburnya.

Tentu saja tenang, karna pagi ini− _akhirnya_ −setelah sekian lama Baekhyun tidak lagi mengalami _morning sickness_ seperti biasa. Kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa harus diganggu oleh rasa mual yang menyiksa.

Ini harus diapresiasi karna Baekhyun sepertinya sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menikmati sarapan tanpa repot-repot membuangnya lagi kedalam kloset setelah beberapa saat. Itu benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tapi seandainya Chanyeol bukan kekasih dari sahabatmu, apa kau masih tetap tidak akan mempertahankan bayi ini?" ucap Luhan kembali bersuara.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menghentakkan sendok garpu dari tangannya bersiap untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

"Luhan!"

 _TING TONG_

"Baekhyun, ada tamu. Cepat buka pintunya." potong Luhan sebelum Baekhyun sempat memarahinya. Ia terselamatkan dari amarah Baekhyun karna tamu yang tiba-tiba memencet bel pintu. Luhan harus berterima kasih nanti pada _'sang tamu'_ karna telah menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" masih dengan kekesalan yang belum terlampiaskan, Baekhyun meninggalkan sarapannya lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan. Sambil tangannya menunjuk Luhan seolah mengatakan kalau urusan mereka belum selesai.

Baekhyun mengecek _interkom_ yang tertempel di samping pintu, lalu membuka pintunya setelah dirasa mengenali sosok penekan bel pintunya pagi ini.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pada sosok yang tertutup _ho_ _odie_ hitam sampai menutupi kepalanya. Sosok yang dipanggil namanya itu mendongakkan kepala seolah memastikan tebakan Baekhyun benar.

Lalu tanpa dipersilahkan Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dulu masuk kedalam apartemen Baekhyun. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti sedang menghindariku, sih?"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Nomermu selalu sibuk, aku tidak bisa menemuimu saat di kantor. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau−"

"Halo, Kyungsoo-s _si_ "

Kyungsoo berhenti karna terkejut saat menemukan orang lain didalam apartemen Baekhyun. "Luhan? Kau Luhan, kan? Kepala penulis yang ada di tim Baekhyun?" tanyanya memastikan.

Raut wajah datarnya berubah menjadi binggung, menandakan kalau Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang lain didalam apartemen Baekhyun.

Luhan balas dengan tersenyum canggung mengiyakan. Ia merasa canggung tentu saja, ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo secara langsung. Ditambah karna ia mengetahui rahasia besar yang terjalin diantara Baekhyun dan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? _Ah_ , kau juga sedang mengunjungi Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "−dengan menggunakan piyama?"

Luhan melirik pakaian santainya lalu tertawa canggung. "Ah itu, sebenarnya−" lalu matanya melirik Baekhyun untuk meminta bantuan.

"Sebenarnya, Luhan tinggal bersama denganku saat ini."

" _Oh_ , benarkah?" alis Kyungsoo terangkat heran seraya menatap tajam pada sahabatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Luhan mengatakan ia kesepian diapartemennya jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartemenku. Hanya sementara sampai _roommate_ yang tinggal bersama Luhan kembali dari kampung halamannya." bohongnya yang diikuti akting Luhan yang seolah membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik pada dua piring _omelette_ yang belum habis diatas meja makan " _Oh_ _,_ begitu. Apa aku menggangu kalian?"

"Ti−tidak, kami hanya sedang sarapan. Kau ingin bergabung, Kyungsoo-sii?" ucap Luhan menahan gugup-nya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Kyungsoo dengan halus atas tawanan Luhan. "Baek, bisa aku bicara berdua saja denganmu?" ucapnya seraya membalikkan badan menghadap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin membicarakan hal yang serius padanya. Mata bulatnya yang menatap tajam menandakan ada hal yang menganggunya saat ini.

"Silahkan lanjutkan sarapanmu, Luhan- _ssi_." ucapnya sambil berlalu, membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan masuk kedalamnya diikuti oleh si pemiliki kamar yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Jadi hubungan pertemanan kalian sudah sampai ditahap untuk saling tinggal bersama?" Kyungsoo yang bicara pertama kali masih dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, apapun yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, itu tidak lah benar, kami−"

"Kau bahkan pergi dari apartemenku karna bersikeras ingin tinggal sendiri dan selalu menolakku yang ingin menginap, tapi ternyata kau membiarkan _'teman'_ yang baru beberapa waktu lalu kau kenal untuk tinggal diapartemenmu? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat keterlaluan, Baek?"

"Kyung−"

"Jadi akhir-akhir ini kau seolah-olah menghilang dariku karna sudah memiliki _'_ _sahabat'_ baru begitu?" tuduhnya sambil membalikkan badan. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kau cemburu pada Luhan?"

"Aku? Cemburu pada orang baru itu? Tidak!"

"Kau marah seperti ini karna aku membiarkan Luhan tinggal bersamaku, itu namanya cemburu Kyung."

Kyungsoo melipat tangan didepan dada dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Ya, aku cemburu karna sepertinya dia telah merebut kau dariku. KAU PUAS!?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja Kyungsoo, kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, aku hanya berniat membantunya."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

"Karna ini bukan suatu hal yang penting untuk aku ceritakan padamu. Kau tahu aku hanya kurang lebih satu bulan mengenalnya dan tentu saja dengan ada nya Luhan disini tidak akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai sahabat terbaikku." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan gemas. Bagaimana tidak gemas melihat seorang pria dewasa berumur tiga puluhan yang tengah merajuk karna menuduh sahabatnya telah memiliki _'sahabat'_ lain.

Sungguh sangat kekanakan. Tetapi Baekhyun senang dengan kecemburuan Kyungsoo, itu menandakan persahabatan mereka yang tulus, seperti anak-anak yang masih murni menganggap persahabatan adalah hal yang sangat berarti.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya?" rayu Baekhyun sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil sahabatnya itu.

Setelah pulang dari rumah orang tua Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu, memang Baekhyun sengaja menghindari Kyungsoo. Bukan karna ia memang ingin melupakan sahabatnya itu tentu saja.

Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak mampu berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo untuk saat ini. Rasa bersalah dihatinya tiap kali melihat Kyungsoo begitu menyiksa sehingga membuat Baekhyun merasa ia harus menjaga jarak terlebih dulu dari sahabatnya itu untuk saat ini−setidaknya hingga saat ia bisa mengugurkan janin yang ada didalam kandungannya.

Tapi saat melihat raut wajah sedih Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tahu benar saat ini kondisi sahabatnya itu memang sedang tidak baik. Bahkan bisa dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya saat ini yang hanya mengenakan _hoodie oversized_ yang menutupi hampir keseluruh jemarinya, jeans dengan warna senada yang ia lipat ujungnya karna terlalu panjang dan jangan lupakan wajah polosnya tanpa sentuhan apapun yang membuatnya terlihat semakin memprihatinkan.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sangat mengutamakan penampilan jadi sangat jarang melihatnya keluar rumah dengan penampilan yang berantakan seperti penampilan yang ditunjukkannya saat ini kalau memang tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah karna tidak berada disamping Kyungsoo dan malah membuat perasaan sahabatnya itu semakin memburuk karna melihat Luhan diapartemennya.

Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik saat ini, ia tahu karna sahabatnya itu mulai membalas pelukannya kembali dengan hangat.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang ke apartemenku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kelab malam ini."

"Kelab? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak kesana? Tidak seperti dirimu biasanya."

"Aku hanya merasa butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan semuanya, dan kelab malam memiliki segala sesuatu yang aku butuhkan."

Alkohol. Musik keras. dan mungkin beberapa pria penghibur. Itu yang ada didalam pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya−berpikir. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Kyung."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terlihat kembali murung. "Kenapa? Karna kau tidak enak dengan Luhan?" tuduhnya sembarangan.

"Tidak bukan karna itu, aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan hari ini, dan sepertinya aku mengalami _syndrome_ 'pegawai baru' karna akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku yang sangat menumpuk." bohongnya dengan sangat baik. "Kau tahu kan aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diriku dengan lingkungan kerja yang baru. Aku merasa terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, sudah pergi saja kalian semua, jangan perdulikan aku. Aku akan hidup sendiri mulai sekarang." rajuknya kembali sambil berusaha keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menahannya. "Kenapa kau marah-marah terus, sih? Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat menemukan sahabatnya itu telah berlinang air mata, Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya tapi Baekhyun sedikit memaksanya untuk berbalik dan menghadap dirinya.

"Astaga, kau menangis? _s_ _stt_ −sudah jangan menangis." walaupun Baekhyun masih belum mengerti apa permasalahannya, ia tetap saja tidak tega saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Chanyeol sulit dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak lagi menemuiku semenjak kita pulang dari _Bucheon_ kemarin, sepertinya ia masih marah padaku karna pembahasan soal pernikahan malam itu."

"Kyung−"

"−dan ditambah sahabatku juga telah berubah, dia tidak mau lagi menemaniku karna sudah memiliki penggantiku− _huaaaa_ "

Sebelum tangisnya semakin kencang, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu memeluk Kyungsoo kembali, selain untuk menenangkannya, pelukan itu juga bermaksud untuk meredam suara tangis kekanakan sahabatnya itu−sekedar mengingatkan diluar masih ada Luhan, Baekhyun tidak mau dia mendengar pertengkaran kekanakan antara ia dan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa karna itu kau mengatakan ingin ke kelab malam? Karna kau kira kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu disana?"

"Kau tidak mengerti karna kau tidak memiliki masalah serumit masalah yang aku hadapi." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. "Sudah lepaskan aku."

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati setelah melepaskan Kyungsoo, tentu saja setiap orang memiliki masalah rumitnya masing-masing kan? _Baekhyun juga memiliki satu yang seperti itu._

"Bagaimana kalau ke cafe biasa saja? Melepas stress tidak harus di kelab−kan? Saat ini yang kau butuhkan adalah suasana yang tenang untuk menenangkan dirimu agar bisa bercerita. Bukan suara musik yang menghentak dan alkohol untuk mabuk Kyung, kau hanya akan membuatnya menjadi semakin rumit."

Kyungsoo itu memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, ia mudah marah tapi juga sangat mudah dibujuk. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya Baekhyun sudah hafal luar dalam sifat sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin kalau saat ini ia sedang tidak hamil, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo karna ia juga rindu dengan suasana kelab malam, tapi ia ingat ada sosok lemah didalam dirinya yang tidak bisa mentolerir musik kencang apalagi minuman keras.

 _Tunggu, sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi berhati-hati dengan kandungannya?_

"Dengan Luhan?" tuduh Kyungsoo masih dengan merajuk. Walau ia sudah menghentikan tangisannya bukan berarti amarahnya telah reda. Ingat, sifat kekanakan dua sahabat itu sebelas duabelas.

"Tidak tentu saja, hanya kita berdua− _seperti biasa_." jawabnya menyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap dalam sepuluh menit atau lupakan soal pergi ke cafe bersamaku, aku akan mencari sahabat lain diluar sana." ancam Kyungsoo dengan delikan tajam dimata bulatnya.

" _Yak!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengancam memutus tali persahabatan kita yang sudah bertahun-tahun dengan waktu sepuluh menit?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat lengan kemeja untuk memeriksa jam ditangannya. "Sembilan menit tiga puluh detik−"

" _Ish,_ keterlaluan." Baekhyun mengerutu walau ia tetap dengan terburu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih asal satu set pakaian yang pertama kali dilihatnya dan memakainya tergesa.

Kyungsoo tertawa saat sahabatnya itu terlihat kesulitan saat memakai _jeans_ -nya.

"Baekhyun−" panggilan Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengaitkan kancing celananya−padahal ia sudah membeli celana satu tingkat diatas ukuran biasanya kemarin.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau memang kau terlihat semakin berisi sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Long time no see guys (づ￣ ³￣)づ ada yang kangen LMIYD kah?**

 **Aku muncul setelah akhir-akhir ini dapet banyak notif yang tiba-tiba ngikutin dan jadi pada nagih ff ini untuk dilanjutin lagi, jadi entah kenapa kemalesan aku yang selama ini aku rasain buat lanjutin draft ff yang yang terbengkalai dilaptop pun tiba-tiba jadi meluap dan dan jadi semangat buat ngedit sampe akhirnya dipublish (emang mesti diteror dulu kayanya baru rajin yah ^^,)**

 **Semoga penantian panjang kalian yang nungguin ff ini terbayarkanlah ya dengan chapter kali ini ya? Gimana pendapatnya dengan chapter kali ini? dramanya makin rumit kan hehe**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya jangan ditanya bakal kapan diposting kapan ya, karna tergantung tingkat kemalesan aku kali ini bertahan berapa lama lagi hihi (mungkin bisa lebih lama dari chapter ini loh (╥_╥)) sering-sering aja mampir biar aku termotivasi lagi buat lanjutin ff nya ya hehe**

 **See you next chapter guys |(￣3￣)|**


End file.
